Closer Than You Think
by THGEverlarkTLKFan
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have three wonderful cubs. But shortly after the cubs birth Kovu is chased out of the Pridelands leaving Kiara to raise her sons and daughter on her own. But later when their daughters curiosity gets the better of her she sets out to find him. She meets a lion who is willing to help her find him. Will she ever find her father? Or is he closer than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Kiara exited the cave to go and get her morning drink from the waterhole. Her father, Simba, had wanted her to stay in the cave because she hadn't been feeling well lately. She walked down the side of Priderock and walked to the waterhole. When she was finished she started back to Priderock but was soon stopped by a sharp voice. "Kiara!"

Kiara turned and saw Simba. "Good morning daddy."

"What are you doing out?" He asks his daughter.

"Dad I was thirsty, I was going back to Priderock right now." She assures him.

Just then Kiara's mate, Kovu, came up behind Simba. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Kovu, I was just going home." Kiara tells her mate.

"How are you feeling today Kiara?" Kovu asks her.

"A little nauseous, I'm hungry actually." Kiara tilts her head.

"You're not eating anything Kiara." Simba says sternly.

"But daddy..." Kiara starts.

"No buts Kiara go back to the cave." Simba orders his daughter.

"What's going on?" Kiara's mother and Simba's mate, Nala, asks.

"Nala please tell your daughter that since she doesn't feel good she shouldn't eat anything and that she should go home and rest." Simba says.

"Mom I'm starving, daddy refuses to let me eat even a little bit." Kiara glares at her father.

"Simba, she's hungry let her eat a little." Nala tells him.

"Nala..." Simba starts.

"Simba..." Nala mimics him.

"Ugh dad I'll just go to Rafiki." Kiara sighs.

"Alright." Simba nods.

"Want me to come?" Kovu asks his mate.

"Kovu you have to go with my dad for training. I'll be fine." Kiara assures her mate.

"I'd be happy to go with you honey." Nala tells her.

"I'd like that mom." Kiara smiles.

"Good then. Come on Kovu. Oh and Kiara as soon as you know what's wrong come find us." Simba tells his mate and daughter before walking away with Kovu following.

The mother and daughter walked to Rafiki's tree. "Rafiki?" Kiara asks.

Rafiki peeks his head down, "good morning Kiara, Nala. What can Rafiki do for you?"

"I haven't been feeling well lately. I was wondering if you could check me." Kiara shrugs.

"Of course." Rafiki smiles.

Kiara lies down and Rafiki inspects her. When he's finished he looks at Kiara and smiles. "What?"

"Kiara I'm vedy happy to tell you, you're pregnant!" Rafiki smiles.

"Pregnant?" Kiara asks with a small smile.

"Indeed you are." Rafiki says with a smile of his own.

"Thank you Rafiki." Kiara says and runs to her mother.

"Kiara what...Oh! She exclaims when Kiara runs up and nuzzles her.

"Oh mom!" Kiara says grinning from ear to ear.

"What's all the excitement?" Nala asks smiling at her daughter.

"Rafiki just told me the most wonderful news!" Kiara says.

"Well what did he say?" Nala asks impatiently.

"Mom I'm pregnant." Kiara smiles again.

"What?" Nala exclaims. "Oh sweetheart that's wonderful!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mother!" Kiara says.

"You'll be great." Nala assures her daughter.

"Come on! Let's go tell Kovu and Daddy!"

Nala laughs at her daughters excitement. She had a good reason to be excited too, Nala could barely hold in her screaming and jumping for joy when she first found out she was pregnant.

Kiara and Nala found their mates by the waterhole. Kiara walked up to her mate and father with a big smile on her face. "There's a wonderful sight." Kovu comments.

"I'm just so happy." Kiara tells him still smiling.

"I guessed that now may I ask what brought on that beautiful smile?" Kovu asks.

Kiara looks at her mother, who has walked up to Simba and nuzzled him hello, Nala nodded in approval.

"I'm pregnant." Kiara announces.

"You're what?" Kovu asks shocked.

"Pregnant?" Simba repeats.

"Simba?" Nala asks her mate. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He answers.

"How does this make you feel Kiara asks nervously.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love grandcubs, but Kiara you're growing up so fast. I guess I saw this coming, I guess a time comes when you don't need your parents anymore." Simba says sadly.

Kiara goes and nuzzles her father. "Oh daddy, I'll always need you, no matter how old I get."

"Thanks honey, anyway congratulations, both of you." Simba smiles.

"Thanks dad." Kiara smiles.

Kovu nuzzles his mate. "I'm so happy Kiara."

"Me too Kovu."

With that the royal family walks back to Priderock to inform the rest of the Pride the news of the new heir.


	2. Special Times

The next day Kiara and Kovu thought it was time to tell the pride. "What did you need to speak with us about?" Vitani asks her brother and sister-in-law.

Kovu smiles and nuzzles Kiara, "we just wanted to tell you all, that we're expecting a cub."

"What?" Vitani asks and then smiles. "That's great!"

"Oh my gosh Kiara!" Kiara's cub hood best friend Tishana squeals. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks!" Kiara says excitedly.

"When did you find out?" Tishana's mate, Najooki, asks.

"Yesterday." Kovu answers.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Vitani asks.

"Tell her? Why not me? I am your best friend." Tishana points out.

"I um.." Kiara says nervously.

"Oh relax Kiara, we're just teasing." Tishana tells her.

"Congratulations guys." Vitani says with a smile.

"Thanks." Kovu smiles.

Kovu motions for Kiara to follow him. "Where are we going?" Kiara asks her mate her amber eyes filled with confusion.

"I thought we could use some time alone." Kovu says with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Kovu." Kiara giggles. "I'm already pregnant."

"So?" Kovu asks running his chin down her back. Kiara gasps and holds her breath.

Then shakes her head. "Very tempting, but I told you. No mating until the cub is here."

"Killjoy." Kovu mumbles.

Kiara rolls her eyes at her mate. "Poor baby."

"Haha." Kovu laughs sarcastically.

Kiara raises her eyebrows at her mate and smirks. Kovu gives her puppy-dog eyes and she sighs. "Alright, but Kovu please be careful."

"Of course." Kovu promises.

"And Kovu, don't go...you know...all the way." Kiara says blushing.

"I won't." Kovu promises.

Kiara looks around and begins walking with Kovu following her. Kiara finds the cave her and Kovu usually go to for 'alone time'

They go inside and Kovu smirks and Kiara gives him a 'come and get me,' look. Kovu smirks and begins circling her. Then he gently pounces on her and the two fall to the ground laughing. They roll around for a little bit before Kiara lays down on her stomach and Kovu walks behind her. Kiara nods at him and he begins the mating process.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Kovu and Kiara return to Priderock when a very worried Simba and Nala run up to them. "Where have you been?" Nala asks.

"We were getting worried." Simba adds.

Kiara looks over at Kovu nervously. This was not the kind of things she wanted to share with her parents of all lions. "We were just...out." Kiara answers nervously.

Simba rolls his eyes, "yes Kiara but where?"

"We were a little busy and we lost track of time." She says giving her mother a look that means help.

Nala gets the message quickly, "Simba they're grown lions they don't need to explain themselves to us."

"Kiara." Simba says warningly.

"We were just...out...doing stuff." Kiara says looking at her mother with clenched teeth emphasizing doing stuff hoping she'd get the message.

Fortunately she does. She smiles at her daughter and turns to her mate, "Simba I believe they were doing you know what." Nala flicks her eyebrows at him.

Simba gives her a confused look and then a knowing one. "Oh." He says. Then he glares at his daughter. "Kiara what did we discuss about waiting until the cub is born?"

"Oh he told you not too." Kovu looks ashamed.

"I tried to tell you Kovu but you insisted." Kiara shrugs.

"Oh." Kovu mumbles.

"Daddy it doesn't hurt the cub." Kiara says.

"Kiara I'm aware of that I just don't want you mating until the cub is born." Simba rolls his eyes.

"We're not cubs anymore dad." Kiara tells him.

"We know that." Simba says.

"But no matter how old you get Kiara you'll always be our baby." Nala adds.

Kiara rolls her eyes and sees that it's time for the hunt. "Come on mom it's time to go."

As the mother and daughter begin to walk to where the other lionesses would be they're stopped. "Hold it right there Kiara."

"What now dad?" Kiara sighs exasperated.

"You should not be hunting in your condition." Simba tells her.

Kiara looks at her father in disbelief. "Dad!" Kiara complains.

"No buts Kiara." Simba shakes his head.

"Kovu?" She looks to her mate for help.

Kovu shakes his head. "Sorry Kiara, this time I agree with Simba."

"Mom." Kiara looks to her mother for help.

Nala sighs, "Simba she is only two weeks pregnant."

"I'm aware of that, I just don't think it's a good idea." Simba tells his mate.

"Simba she will not have the cub for two months. Now in a month when she's halfway through her pregnancy then I will agree with you. But not when she's only two weeks." Nala says.

Simba sighs, "I guess you're right Nala."

"But please be careful Kiara." Kovu adds.

"I'm always careful." Kiara shrugs. When she sees the look the group is giving her she sighs. "Well almost always careful."

"Come on sweetie." Nala says.

With that the two lionesses head off to the hunting grounds.

TLKTLKTLKTLK

When they eventually get there Vitani runs up to them. "Thank the kings! We thought you two would never get here."

"We couldn't get Simba to agree with us." Nala says.

"Or Kovu." Kiara adds.

"Oh well let's go!" Vitani says. With that the lionesses run off to catch some dinner.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night everyone's in the cave. "Everything go ok?" Kovu asks.

"Perfect." Kiara answers. "How'd training go?"

"Perfect." Kovu mimics. "Your dad thinks I'll be an excellent king."

"I could have told you that." Kiara smiles giving her mate a nuzzle.

"Good night Kiara."

"Good night Kovu."


	3. Simba and Nala

A month passed and Kiara was halfway through her pregnancy. Nala had kept her word and Kiara could not hunt after that month. After about 2 weeks Kiara's stomach was twice the size of a lioness who was pregnant. Simba and Kovu, being the overprotective fathers they are, wanted to speak to Rafiki about it. To everyone's surprise Kiara was carrying not one, not two, but three cubs! This news just made Kovu and Kiara even more nervous then they already were. Once again Simba and Kovu were being overprotective fathers and decided Kiara could not go anywhere without an escort. Kiara reluctantly agreed. Since Kiara couldn't hunt and she had an even bigger appetite Nala had to hunt extra. Also since Simba and Kovu were usually out watching the kingdom, Nala went with Kiara to wherever she needed to be. So lately Nala and Simba hadn't been getting the alone time they wanted.

Nala had been hunting extra hard so she was exhausted. She walked over to the waterhole to get a drink. She felt like someone had been following her, now she was sure of it. She was positive they were coming up right behind her. Nala growled, turned, and pounced on whoever it was.

Her mate looked up at her. "Hi?"

Nala looked down at him and then looked away. She quickly got off him and backed away. Simba was confused, was she angry at him? He hadn't done anything. Their daughter was pregnant, was she mad at him for not helping. That couldn't be it, Nala knew he was training with Kovu.

"Are you ok?" He asks her. She looks at him and nods. "You sure." She nods again and begins to walk away. As she walks by him he puts his head on her neck and runs his chin down her back making her stop. He runs his head up to hers and nuzzles her. "I've missed you." He admits.

She smiles and nuzzles him back, to say she's missed him would be an understatement. He pulls away and without warning, begins running. Nala, confused, began running after him. Did he spot danger? He kept running and looked at her, smirking with a playful look in his eyes. She finally realized what was happening. He was taunting her silently. She glared playfully and ran faster and caught up to him and pounced on him.

The two began to play fight like they did when they were cubs. Nala pinned her mate down and smirks, "pinned ya." She speaks for the first time since he came up to her. He just smiled up at her. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing." He says still smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" She asks with a small smile of her own.

"You." He says.

Her smile fades and gets off him backing up. "What about me?" She asks self consciously.

He shakes his head and laughs, she's so self conscious. "Just you, how amazing you are."

She blushes, "Simba.." She starts to argue.

He cuts her off, "Nala I'm tired of you being self conscious. When are you going to realize how perfect you are?"

She blushes again, "Simba I.."

He cuts her off once again. "Nala I love you and everything about you. When we were cubs and Zazu told us we were going to be married I thought it would be weird, but it isn't. Nala you're beautiful, smart, an amazing mate, mother, and queen. You always know when I'm upset and you always know how to cheer me up. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nala doesn't say anything, she smiles and nuzzles him.

The two begin running again. Simba plays with her giving her a look here or a touch of affection there to settle her tense nerves. Nala smiles at his attempt to calm her down.

They hear and familiar laugh in the trees. They look up and see Rafiki. Simba glares up at him ruining the moment. "Don't fear, Rafiki is here, you follow come come." He begins to swing from tree to tree.

Simba looks at Nala, "what is happening?"

Nala laughs, "I think we're supposed to follow him."

"Umm Nala I don't think..." Simba starts.

"Oh come on Simba lighten up." With that Nala begins running, following Rafiki giving Simba no choice but to follow them or go back to Priderock, but she knew which he would pick.

She turns and sees he is running behind her, eventually catching up. Out of nowhere Rafiki appears and holds his hand up telling us to stop. "Stop!" He pulls some leaves back. Nala gasps and sees a beautiful jungle area with a river, trees with fruit, and a waterfall. "Enjoy." Just like that Rafiki is gone.

It kind of reminded them of the jungle Simba was at with Timon and Pumbaa. Simba smirked and ran and Nala smiles and follows him. Simba leaps into the water. Nala, unsure of her swimming abilities, stays on land. But is short lived when Simba comes up, puts his paws around her neck and pulls her in. Nala tests it and realizes she is still able to swim like she used to.

Nala looks up and sees a bunch of vines. She gets out of the water, shakes out her fur and pulls the vines back. She gasps at what she sees. A grassy area with no trees but a few rocks. She calls out to her mate and runs in. Simba follows her send the two run. Nala smiles as an idea hits her. She runs behind a rock. Simba rolls his eyes and goes behind the rock, Nala is not there. Simba looks around. How did she do that? Simba calls out her name but gets no reply. He looks around, confused, eventually feeling a soft body land on his. Nala lightly pins him down and he rolls over lightly pushing her off him.

Later that night Nala and Simba were back in the Pridelands looking at the stars. "Oh look there's a squirrel!" Nala laughs pointing at a star pattern.

"Yeah! Hey that one looks like Zazu!" Simba jokes making Nala laugh.

"What about that one?" Nala asks him pointing to a pattern.

"Um.." Simba says looking closely. "It looks like..." Then he smirks planning on making her laugh again. "It looks like a lion, maybe Scar."

Nala looks sadly at her mate and stands up. She had told Simba but neither one had mentioned it for so long. She had a very bad past with Scar. When he was king, he was an awful king. He made the Pridelands an awful place to live. He had even tried to make Nala his queen. That's when Nala ran to find help. Even though that had taken place years ago, Nala still hated Scar and hated to hear his name.

Simba realized his mistake and walked up to her. He sees a few tears and nuzzles her, "I'm sorry Nala. I completely forgot about that."

"I know and it's ok Simba." Nala nuzzles him.

"You wanna head back?" He asks her.

"Not really...do we have to?" She asks him wiggling her eyebrows.

He laughs and says, "I'm afraid so Nal."

Nala rolls her eyes, "fine."

The two run as fast as they can back to Priderock. Nala reaches the cave first. "I win." She whispers.

"I wanna rematch tomorrow." Simba teases.

"Deal." Nala teases back.

The two walk in the cave and see everyone already asleep. They smile at their very pregnant daughter and her mate. They settle down next to each other and go to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Another month passed and Kiara was due to give brith any day. Nala was sitting with her daughter in the cave. "Mom were you nervous when you were almost due?"

"No." Nala answers. When Kiara gives her a weird look Nala laughs. "I was terrified. But everything worked out fine and that's how it will be for you too."

"I'm just ready for them to be out." Kiara sighs.

"they'll come out eventually." Nala tells her.

Just then Kiara feels a sharp pain in her stomach. Her cubs wanted out now! "Ok mom I think eventually might be right now!" Kiara groans.

"Now!" Nala cries. She ran to the entrance and roared for Zazu.

Zazu came and Nala told him to go get Rafiki and then find Kovu. "Of course.' Zazu had replied and flew off, leaving Nala to comfort her daughter while they were waiting for the baboon and their mates.


	4. The Birth

Rafiki hobbled into the cave with Simba and Kovu right behind him. "Kiara!" Kovu cries. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Kiara screams as another sharp pain hits her.

"It's going to be alright honey." Simba assures his daughter nuzzling her.

Rafiki shoos the two males out of the cave and turns his attention back to Kiara. "Let me see." He says checking the princess. "Well Kiara it seems dat none if de cubs want to come out just yet."

"What!" Kiara cries. "I can't just sit here like this! Get them out of me!"

"Kiara sweetie, please calm down." Nala instructs her daughter. "You didn't want to come out of me either. It was hell, but you eventually came."

"Mom it hurts!" Kiara says beginning to cry.

"I know honey, but it's all worth it in the end." Nala gives her daughter a quick nuzzle. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nala walks out of the cave up to her mate and son-in-law. "Are the cubs here?" Kovu asks hopefully.

Nala laughs and says, "Kovu no birth is that short, Kiara has got a while until the cubs are born.

"Mom!" Kiara shouts from inside.

"Coming sweetie!" Nala shouts back. "I'll come get you when it's over Kovu." With that Nala runs back into the cave.

"Were you this nervous when Nala went into labor." Kovu asks his father-in-law beginning to pace.

Simba sighs, "actually yes I was, Nala was inside the cave screaming so loud...it killed me that I wasn't allowed in. When Kiara was finally born it was the happiest moment of my life. Nala completely forgot about the pain." Simba admits.

Meanwhile inside the cave Nala put her paw on her daughters. "Alright Kiara it's time to begin pushing."

"I can't do this mom!" Kiara sobs.

"I know sweetie but you have to, I promise when all three cubs are out you'll forget all about the pain." Nala assures her daughter.

Kiara nods, still shaking with sobs and begins to push. Kiara's screams of pain tear Nala, Simba, and Kovu's hearts open.

"Vedy good Kiara, push again." Rafiki instructs.

Kiara pushes again screaming in pain. "You're doing great honey." Nala says.

Ahhhhh!" Kiara screams pushing again.

"Yer almost there Kiara I can see de head." Rafiki tells her.

Kiara gives one more big push while screaming and then Nala smiles. "Your first cub is out."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kiara asks catching her breath.

"A healthy baby boy." Rafiki smiles putting the cub in between Kiara's paws. Kiara smiles at her son. He looks exactly like Kovu but has Kiara's eyes.

"He's beautiful." Kiara whispers.

"Just perfect." Nala whispers back. "I'm so proud of you." Nala nuzzles Kiara.

"Thanks mom." Kiara smiles nuzzling her mother back.

"What's his name?" Nala asks.

"His name is...Ahhhhh!" Kiara begins but is cut off after her second cub decides to make its entrance into the world. One of the lionesses come and take the newborn price overt the other side of the cave.

"Push Kiara." Rafiki instructs the princess.

"Ahhhhh!" Kiara screams pushing.

"You're doing great!' Nala cries to her daughter.

"Just a little more." Rafiki says.

After three more big pushes Rafiki says he can see the head. Kiara gives two more pushes and the second cub is finally out!

"Great job sweetheart!" Nala smiles.

"You have anoder son." Rafiki smiles placing the price between his mothers paws.

"He's beautiful." Kiara smiles. He has a combination between his parents fur colors and has his fathers green eyes.

"I agree." Nala smiles.

"I wonder what we will name him." Kiara admires her son and looks over at her other son.

"It's completely your choice." Nala says.

Kiara begins to say something but is cut off as her last cub decides to make its way into the world. "Ok Kiara last time." Rafiki tells her.

"You can do this." Nala tells her.

Kiara takes a deep breath and begins pushing. Soon the cub is out. "You have a beautiful princess this time."

"I have a daughter?!" Kiara exclaims.

"Yes." Rafiki laughs placing the princess between her paws. Nala and Kiara gasp. The resemblance between the newborn and Nala is remarkable. The new princess has the same creamy fur and the same beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow!" Nala says.

"Such a resemblance." Kiara breathes.

Kiara's sons are brought over so she is holding all three of her cubs. "I'll go get Simba and Kovu." Nala says going outside the cave.

Kiara looks down at her princes and princess. "Welcome to the world my darlings." Kiara gives each of their head a lick.


	5. Return of the Enemy

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing and Thanks WolfSpark for the cubs names :)

Kovu was still pacing outside the cave flinching at an occasional scream from his mate. "Relax kid I'm sure everything's fine." Timon says sitting on Pumbaa's back.

"I can't help it I..." Kovu begins but is stopped when Nala walks out of the cave. Kovu runs up to the creamy lioness. "How is she?"

"Kiara and the cubs are just fine." Nala says with a laugh.

"What do I have?" Kovu asks returning the smile.

"Two sons and a daughter." Nala smiles proudly.

"Can I go in?" Kovu asks.

"Of course." Nala answers.

Kovu walks into the cave with Simba following. He walks up to his mate and nuzzles her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Aren't they perfect?" Kiara asks licking each one on the forehead.

"Yes they are." Kovu smiles. "Which was born first?"

"This one." Kiara says pointing to the one who looks like Kovu.

"What shall we name him." Kovu asks smiling at his son.

"Ummm I think we should name him Azryn." Kiara says.

"Agreed." Kovu nods. "Welcome to the world Azryn."

"This one was next." Kiara says pointing to the one who has a combined pelt.

"I think his name should be Pakyzo." Kovu says.

"Pakyzo?" Kiara asks.

"Hey I didn't question your name choice." Kovu defends himself.

"Alright." Kiara shrugs. She then moves her paws to reveal their daughter.

Gasps were heard from the two lions. Kovu looked from his daughter to his mother-in-law. "Remarkable."

"She's beautiful." Simba smiles.

"You only think that because of mom." Kiara laughs at her father.

"True." Simba agrees. "But she's my grandcub so I'd think that anyway."

"What should we name her?" Kovu asks.

"I don't know." Kiara says confused.

"May I make a suggestion?" Nala asks.

"Of course mom." Kiara smiles.

"How about Amira." Nala suggests.

"Amira..." Kiara tests it and then smiles. "I love it!"

"As do I." Kovu agrees.

"Azryn, Pakyzo, and Amira." Simba smiles. "Prefect."

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kiara and Kovu walked out of the cave with their three cubs. Rafiki spread some juice on all of their foreheads. One by one, starting with Azryn, he presented all of them to the awaiting animals.

The animals cheered and stamped their feet as their future king and his siblings were lifted high into the air.

Kovu and Kiara watched proudly, Simba and Nala stood behind them with the exact same faces.

When Amira was finally lifted she looked confused and then smiles. Kovu and Kiara smirk. "Looks like she's going to love to be the center of attention." Kiara whispers to her mate.

"Just like her mother." Kovu jokes.

Kiara rolls her eyes and continues to watch her daughter.

The leaves Rafiki let out swirls around Amira and she tries to catch them with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Uh oh." Kovu whispers.

"What is it?" Kiara asks nervously.

"Looks like we've got a mini Kiara with us." Kovu smirks.

Kiara rolls here eyes once more and smiles when Rafiki brings Amira down. He holds her for a moment while Kiara and Kovu nuzzle her. Then he places her on the ground next to her brothers.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Azryn, Pakyzo, and Amira are nursing while Kiara gets some rest.

"How does it feel?" Vitani asks Kovu.

"How does what feel?" Kovu asks his sister.

"Being a father." Vitani replies.

"Oh!" Kovu nods. "It feels amazing."

"I can't wait until I can be a mother." Vitani smiles at the thought.

Kovu smirks "yeah but to do that you'll need a mate first."

"Or I could do what mother did and find a rouge." Vitani shrugs.

"No." Kovu says. "Tani don't do that to yourself."

Vitani rolls her eyes. "Relax Vu I was kidding."

Kovu gives his sister an unsure look but let's it go. He walks into the cave to sit by Kiara.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks passed and the three cubs were just like their parents. Mischievous. They couldn't walk or talk yet but Kovu and Kiara could already tell how sneaky they would be.

One morning Kiara brought her three cubs alone with Kovu outside the cave. Amira made a small mew sound. Kovu smiled at his daughter. "Good morning my little princess." He leaned down to give her a lick on the forehead. He went and nuzzled his sons and gave his mate a lick on the cheek.

Just then Zazu flew up. "Sire! Hyenas! They're heading this way!"

"What?!" Kovu cried alarmed. "Kiara take the cubs and get to safety."

"No way am I leaving you here!" Kiara argues. "I'm staying!"

Kovu was about to argue when he saw a whole pack of hyenas coming towards Priderock. Simba and Nala walks over mad sees the hyenas coming up Priderock.

Nala recognizes the three in front quickly. "Shenzi, Banzai, Ed!" She growls.

"Hello Nala." Shenzi sneers.

"Long time no see." Banzai cackles.

Ed just laughs crazily.

"Who are they?" Kovu asks his mother-in-law.

"Besides Zira, Scar had more followers. Hyenas." Nala answers not looking away from the trio.

"Until Scar pinned his entire scheme upon us." Shenzi growls.

"They killed him." Simba says.

"Enough with these formalities." Shenzi says as she turns toward Kovu. "You aren't Scars son but you are his heir. Which means we must get rid of you."

Kovu can't help but laugh. "Do you honestly believe,"

"Kovu." Simba interrupts. "They could, all of them killed Scar."

Just then every hyena got into position. Two hyenas in front of Nala, two in front of Simba, four in front of Kiara and her cubs. The rest of the hyenas were snarling at the rest of the Pride keeping them back.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were in front of Kovu. Kovu growls and starts to attack when Shenzi stops him. "We aren't here to fight."

"You aren't?" Kiara asks confused.

"We aren't?" Banzai asks his sister who glares at him.

"No we're not. But if anyone moves there will be blood shed." Shenzi growls.

"What do you want then?" Nala asks.

"We're giving Kovu a choice." Shenzi states. "He can either leave the Pridelands forever, or he can watch his mate, and cubs die, not now but sometime when they're all alone."

"Kovu." Kiara whispers.

"I have to go Kiara." Kovu says sadly.

"No." She whispers.

"I can't let them kill you and our cubs Kiara." Kovu whispers.

"There has to be another way." Kiara says with fear in her eyes.

"There isn't. I love you." Kovu tells her.

"I love you too." Kiara says back.

"Tell our cubs I love them too." Kovu requests

"I will." Kiara promises.

With one last look at his Pride Kovu walks down Priderock. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all follow him to make sure he gets far enough away.

The pack of hyenas leave and Kiara walks to the edge of Priderock with tears streaming down her face.


	6. Frustrating Times and A New Plan

A/N: so I changed my pen name for a reason I don't even know. Lol but it's still me. Thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing ch 5. Here's ch 6. Happy Reading! :)

Two months later Azryn, Pakyzo, and Amira were growing up just like Kovu and Kiara predicted. Sneaky, mischievous, just like their parents and grandparents. It has also been two months since they hyenas chased Kovu away. Kiara was slowly healing but it still pained her if someone mentioned Kovu. None of the cubs knew their fathers name or what he looked like, Azryn and Pakyzo were fine with it but Amira was curious. Every time Amira asked about him Kiara would shake her head and try to hold back tears, everyone else just refused to tell her.

The three cubs ran out of the cave excited to play. "Hold on cubs." Kiara says jumping in front if them.

"Moooom!" All three complain in unison.

Kiara laughs. "Do you three remember the rules?"

Azryn rolls his eyes. "Yes we could easily get hurt, or stepped on or even get lost."

"We stay in sight of Priderock at all times." Pakyzo continues.

"And if we see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home." Amira finishes.

"Exactly." Kiara smiles.

"Ok mom can we go now?" Amira asks impatiently.

"Not just yet, you must and I mean must stay away from the Outlands." Kiara says her amber eyes showing she was serious.

"Ok mom." Azryn says.

"Got it." Pakyzo smiles.

But Amira being the stubborn cub just like her mother asks, "but why? Aren't all the Outlanders here now?"

"Yes sweetie but hyenas like to hang out in the Outlands so you have to stay away from there." Kiara explains.

"Alright." Amira agrees.

"Go on then my sweets." Kiara smiles nuzzling each of them.

The three run off and Simba and Nala walk up to their daughter. "We should get ready for the hunt."

"In a minute mom." Kiara says looking to where the cubs are playing. "They're growing up so fast."

"The time flies by." Simba agrees.

"It's such a shame they have to grow up without a father." Kiara says sadly.

Nala nuzzles her daughter. "Don't think about him Kiara."

Kiara jerks away and looks at her mother in a confused way. "Mom this is the part where you tell me not to worry because he'll be back."

Nala looks down. "I can't tell you that honey."

"Why?" Kiara growls.

"Kiara we don't even know if he's even alive." Simba says gently.

"No!" Kiara says roughly. "He is alive! He has to be!"

"Shhhh it's ok." Nala says nuzzling her daughter.

But Kiara was to upset to listen. She burst into tears and runs into to cave.

Simba starts to follow her but Nala stops him. "Let her be by herself for a while."

"Alright let's go see what the cubs are up to." Simba suggests. Nala nods and the two lions begin walking where they saw their grandcubs go.

TLKTLKTLK

Azryn, Pakyzo, and Amira decide, for once in their life, to follow their mothers orders. The three of them decide to play tag. "Tag!" Pakyzo smirks as he pokes his sisters shoulder.

"Hey!" Amira complains.

The boys just laugh. "Come and get us."

Amira glares at them and runs at them. They both run opposite directions. She decides to try and get Azryn. She runs after her oldest brother, when he turns and sees her he gasps and begins to run faster.

Amira smirks and pounces on her brother. The two roll around until Amira flips him onto his back. "Pinned ya."

"Get off me!" Azryn growls.

Amira smiles evilly still having her brother pinned. "Wow looks and talents!" The two cubs look up and see Simba and Nala heading towards them.

"Huh?" Amira asks getting off her brother letting him up.

"You look like your grandmother and you have her talents." Simba clarifies.

"She could pin?" Amira asks excitedly.

"Could I? Nala laughs. "I pinned your grandfather all the time when we were cubs."

"Really?" Amira asks amazed.

"Really." Nala nods.

"I bet she couldn't now." Azryn smirks.

"Me too." Pakyzo agrees walking up to the group.

"Oh yeah?" Nala challenges.

"Yeah!" The two boys say in unison.

Nala smirks at her grandcubs and gently pins her mate to the ground. "Wow." Amira says.

"That doesn't count." Azryn glares.

"Yeah he didn't even try to fight back." Pakyzo glares.

"Alright I'll fight back this time." Simba says.

The cubs watch in amusement as their grandparents play fight and attempt to pin each other. Nala eventually succeeds in pinning her mate down.

"I knew it!" Amira smiles.

"Hurmp." Azryn and Pakyzo sigh in defeat.

Simba and Nala laugh and Nala says, "you three should go home."

"Ok." They say and begin running home.

Simba and Nala stay behind. "You still got it." Simba comments.

"Never lost it and never will." Nala smiles

"I don't doubt that." Simba smiles back and the two head for home.

TLKTLKTLK

As the cubs reach Priderock the boys stay out and Amira goes looking for Kiara. She finds her mother in the cave. Kiara looks as if she's been crying.

"Are you ok mom?" She asks with concern flickering in her blue eyes.

Kiara looks up and sees her daughter. "Oh yeah sweetie I'm fine."

"Can I ask you a question?" Amira asks shyly.

"Of course." Kiara replies.

"It's about my father." Amira begins.

Kiara stops her. "You can ask me anything except about him."

"But mom, you can't blame me for being curious." Amira begs.

"You're right I can't." Kiara agrees. "But I'm not going to tell you anything."

"But mom-" Amira starts.

"No buts." Kiara interrupts. "Let's go eat dinner." Amira sighs and reluctantly follows her mother out of the cave. If her mother wasn't going to tell her she was going to find out for herself.

TLKTLKTLK

After dinner Amira sneaks out to go see Rafiki, he could surely tell her something about her father. Without even getting a few feet she is stopped. "And where do you think you're going?"

Amira turns and sees her Aunt Vitani. "Oh hi Aunt Vitani."

"Hi sweetie, where are you going?" Vitani asks again.

"I'm going to see Rafiki." Amira tells her.

"Why?" Vitani asks with confusion.

"I need to ask him a question." Amira replies.

"What question?" Vitani asks.

"Aunt Vitani please just let me go I promise I'll be back before dark." Amira begs.

Vitani looks up and sees the sub is beginning to set. Vitani sighs and looks back down at her niece who's looking up at her hopefully. "Fine but make it quick."

Amira smiles and hugs Vitani's leg. "Thank you Aunt Vitani." She runs off.

Vitani shakes her head in amusement as she watches her niece go. "She's just like Kovu." With these thoughts Vitani goes back into the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

When Amira gets to Rafiki's tree she scratches the edge to get his attention. Rafiki looks down and smiles. "Ah Princess Amira! What can Rafiki do for you?"

"Hi Rafiki I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Amira smiles.

"Anyting." Rafiki nods.

"Who's my father?" Amira asks getting straight to the point.

Rafiki's smile fades, "oh I'm vedy sorry Princess I'm afraid I cannot answer dat."

Amira growls in frustration. "Why will no one tell me?!"

"I'm sorry Amira." Rafiki says sincerely.

"Can you at least tell me why no one will tell me?" Amira asks out of desperation.

"It's better you don't know." Rafiki tells her.

"What?" Amira asks very confused.

"Dats all I can tell you Princess. Good night." With that Rafiki climbs back up the tree.

"Wait!" Amira says but Rafiki is gone.

Amira sighs and heads back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

When she gets back Kiara runs up to her with a worried expression on he face. "Thank the kings you're back."

"I'm sorry mom I had to go speak to Rafiki." Amira tells her mother.

"I know Vitani told me." Kiara says looking at her sister-in-law. "But don't do that again alright?"

"Alright." Amira agrees.

With that the mother and daughter go to the cave for the night. But Amira isn't finished. She's determined to find out who her father is.

That night Amira is awake thinking about how to figure this out. "How can I figure out who my father is?" She asks herself. "If no one will tell me, I guess I'll have if go out a try to find him." But another thought comes to mind. "Amira don't be stupid you can't just leave and try and find a lion, you don't know what his name is or what he looks like?" Amira considers this for a while and then comes to a conclusion. "He's my father, I'll know him when I see him." Without waiting for another thought she begins to sneak out of the cave. She steps over her mothers tail and her brothers paw. When she gets out of the cave she whispers, "yes!" And then quickly covers her mouth. She sees Nala stir and Amira holds her breath. When she is sure Nala is asleep she smiles to herself and heads down Priderock and into the darkness determined to find her father.

A/N/ uh oh looks like Amira's curiosity has gotten the better of her. She's crazy to just go and try and find someone who could be anywhere in the world, but she is Simba and Nala's granddaughter and Kovu and Kiara's daughter, wouldn't you expect that from her? I know I would


	7. Search Party, Chase, and Meeting

A/N: thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover for reviewing my last chapter. Here's chapter 7 for you. Happy Reading!

Simba woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. He had gotten a great night sleep. He looks around the cave, he looks beside him to Nala who is still sleeping soundly. He looks over to his sleeping daughter. His looks beside her to his grandcubs. Azryn, Pakyzo, and Amira? Amira was gone. "Where is she?" Simba thought worriedly.

He stands up and walks out of the cave. He goes to the tip of Priderock and scans the area hoping to find his granddaughter. He went down Priderock and began to try to find her. "Amira?" He called. He took a big whiff every time he thought he smelt something. He looked all over but couldn't find her. "Amira?!" He yells

"Simba what's all the fuss about?" Simba turned and saw Nala.

"Nala do you know where Amira is?" Simba asks worriedly.

"She's not here?" Nala asks alarmed.

"No I've looked everywhere." Simba says worried for his granddaughter.

"Come on round up the lionesses and Zazu!" Nala cries. "We have to find her!"

Nala and Simba walk into the cave and quietly begin to wake up the pride, they're careful not to disturb their daughter because they feel she won't be able to deal with the news just yet. They successfully wake up every lioness except for their daughter.

"Amira!" Tishana calls desperately for her best friends daughter.

"Mira where are you!" Vitani calls with tears in her eyes.

"Mira." Pakyzo whispers afraid for his sister.

"Mira." Azryn says worried about his sister.

Kiara wakes up and sees she's the only one in the cave. "Where is everyone?" She asks herself.

She stretches and walks out of the cave to see every lioness in the pride running around. "What?" Kiara whispers. She spots her parents and runs down to them. "Mom, dad? What's going on?"

"Oh no!" Nala thinks to herself. Both Simba and Nala turn and give their daughter two big fake smiles. "Good morning Kiara." Nala says uneasily.

"What's going on?" She asks her parents.

"What do you mean?" Simba asks her.

"I mean." Kiara begins with a sigh. "Why is everyone running around?"

Nala sighs. "It's a search party."

"For what." Kiara asks wanting to know what she was left out of.

"It's more like who not what." Simba says slowly.

"Dad! Who is everyone searching for?!" Kiara cries.

Nala sighs once more. "Alright Kiara, we're searching for Amira."

Simba and Nala watch as they see Kiara's eyes grow wide. "What?!" She cries. "Amira's gone?!"

"I'm afraid so." Vitani says coming up to them. "We've searched everywhere, no one can find her."

"No! No she has to be here!" Kiara says. Kiara begins to run searching everywhere. She even looks under rocks and leaves. "Amira!"

Simba and Nala gently pull her away and nuzzle her. "Shhh it's alright." Nala whispers.

"This isn't fair! First I lose my mate, and now my daughter?!" Kiara sobs.

"Kiara we'll find her." Simba attempts to assure her.

"Azryn and Pakyzo are here." Vitani says through clenched teeth.

Kiara pulls away from her parents and sees her sons standing behind their aunt with timid faces. "Come here sweeties." Kiara says.

The two cubs race over to their mother and embrace her. "Mom?" Pakyzo asks.

"Where's Amira?" Azryns asks shyly.

"I don't know honey. I don't know." Kiara says holding her sons close.

TLKTLKTLK

Amira opens her eyes expecting to feel the warmth of her mother beside her. When she doesn't feel it she stands up to see she's all alone. "Where am I?" She asks herself. Then she remembers. She left to find her father. "What was I thinking?" She whispers. She exits the tiny cave she found late last night and looks around. She sighs, she doesn't even know which way she came from. "I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I was just frustrated. What's wrong with me?" She begins to walk. She's probably pretty far from the Pridelands. She walked all last night and didn't find the cave until she saw the sun peeking out of the horizon. She looks around and decides to see if she can find another pride to help her get home since she can't on her own.

Shortly after Amira begins to cry because of her own stupidity. She collapses on the ground and begins to cry uncontrollably. Why couldn't she just accept that her mother didn't want her to know anything of her father? Oh that's right! Because she's an idiot! If she had been like her brothers and not care she could be nestled between her mother and brothers probably been getting a bath.

She picks herself up bad finds a stream. She laps up the water and lays down. "I'm sorry mom." She whispers. "I'm sorry I was so stupid." Then another thought hits her. What if when she gets home her mother doesn't want anything to do with her? What if she hates her for running away? What if she exiles her? She tells herself to stop thinking like that, her mother isn't like that. Her mother is a sweet, gentle lioness who could never hurt a fly.

She stands up and begins walking again. She stops at a pain in her stomach, and then a growl. She remembers she hasn't eaten since last night. She runs to find something to eat. She then sees a herd of buffalo. She considers this for a minute, "alright do not be stupid again! You left to find your father! This is not a suicide mission!" She decides to listen to herself this time.

She walks away from the herd and then sees movement in the grass. She growls at the intruder and begins to walk towards it. Just then a rabbit jumps out and hops out into the grass. She gasps, a bunny might be easier to hunt. She's seen her mother, grandmother, and aunt hunt it looked pretty easy. She gets down into a hunting position ready to jump on her prey, not realizing she was being watched.

TLKTLKTLK

"Amira!" Kiara screams desperately having just entered the Outlands. Everyone has decided to look outside the Pridelands for the creamy princess. Vitani and Kiara went to the Outlands. Simba and Nala went to the Elephant Graveyard. The other lionesses found other places to look. Three lionesses stayed in the Pridelands with the cubs.

"Kiara." Vitani says.

"Tani we have to find her!" Kiara growls at her old sister-in-law.

"We will." Vitani attempts to assure her.

Kiara just gives her a look. The two lionesses search everywhere Vitani knows of. They search every inch of the Outlands.

"She's not here Ki." Vitani says sadly.

Kiara feels her heart break all over again. Just like it did when she lost Kovu.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala and Simba look for their creamy granddaughter in the Elephant Graveyard. "Amira?" Nala calls.

"Are you here honey?" Simba asks.

The two lions enter the skull. "I remember this place." Nala smiles.

"Yeah me too." Simba smiles.

The two keep walking before Nala bursts out laughing. Simba turns to look at his mate. "What's so funny?"

"Remember this?" Nala asks pointing to one of the geysers.

Simba begins to laugh with her. "The Birdie Boiler!"

"Remember how they shot Zazu out of it?" Nala asks still laughing.

"Yeah." Simba sighs getting control of himself.

Nala stops laughing and says seriously. "We didn't come here to mess around. We came here to look for our granddaughter."

"Right." Simba agrees.

The two find the slide they went down when they were running from the hyenas. The two see a lot of stuff. Bones, corpse, but no Amira. Nala sighs. "She isn't here."

Simba sighs back. "No she isn't."

TLKTLKTLK

Amira sneaks up on the bunny in front of her. He still didn't see the cub that was about to pounce. She stops for a second gets down, prepares to jump, and...pounces. The rabbit sees her just in time. He runs and Amira runs after it. The rabbit is fast but so is Amira.

Amira eventually catches the bunny and kills it. She stares down at her kill in pride. But before she can even bite into it she hears a cackling. She turns around and sees a trio of hyenas. She gasps in fear.

"Well well well Banzai what do we have here?" The leader smirks.

"Hmmmm I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" The last one just laughs like an idiot.

The leader speaks up again. "I think we've got ourselves some breakfast."

Amira tries to be brave and says. "This rabbit is mine."

The hyenas just laugh. "We weren't referring to the bunny."

"No we were talking about the killer of the bunny." Banzai tells her.

It takes her a moment before she realizes they were talking about her. "What do you want?"

"What's your name?" Shenzi asks.

"A-Amira." Amira stutters.

"It's her." Shenzi gasps.

"It is!" Banzai says.

"What are you talking about?" Amira asks in confusion.

"She's HIS daughter!" Shenzi exclaims.

"Who's daughter am I? You know my father?" Amira asks excitedly.

"We knew him alright." Banzai nods.

"Who is he?" Amira asks.

The hyenas just laugh. "She needs to be taken care of, just like him."

Amira gasps. Did they kill her father? Did she come all this way for nothing. Banzai looks at his sister in confusion. "We didn't kill him though."

Amira sighs in relief. Her daddy wasn't dead.

"I know that dummy!" Shenzi rolls her eyes. "But everything like Scar must be disposed of."

"Oh right." Banzai agrees.

"Let's get her boys." Shenzi says as she and her brothers get ready to kill the princess.

Amira gasps and begins to run. She abandons her kill and runs as fast as she can away from the hyenas. She turns and sees them gaining on her. Amira runs, her lungs begin to burn for oxygen but she refuses to stop. She won't let herself die this way. She runs until she gets to a river. She hears an evil laugh behind her. She turns and sees the hyenas.

"Where are you going now princess?" Shenzi taunts her.

"The way you want to die is your choice." Banzai says.

Amira looks between the hyenas and the river. If she wants to go she wants to go the least painful way. With one last apology to her mother, brothers, and even her father she jumps into the river.

"Woah." Banzai says in amazement.

"Eh she's probably already dead by now." Shenzi shrugs. "Let's get out of here." With that the trio leaves.

Amira shoots up out if the water coughing. She sees the hyenas are gone and begins to swim up to the shore, not seeing the big wave and fast current behind her. She sees them last minute, the wave crashes into her sending her down deep into the water doing somersaults. She gets to the surface and gasps for air before a wave sends her under again.

She shoots up and the current carries her down the river. "HELP!" She screams. "Somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!" She is sent under the water again.

She comes back up and sees a dark lion with emerald green eyes on the shore looking at her with fear in his eyes. "Hold on!" He yells.

The lion heard the shouts and ran towards them seeing a cub being carried down the river. He saw a branch a little bit ahead of her. "Grab the branch!" He screams at her.

Amira looks ahead and sees the branch she reaches up and just misses it. She continues to be carried down. "Help!" She screams again.

The lion rushes toward the river and looks around. To his horror he sees a waterfall a ways ahead. "Waterfall!" He screams at the cub. Amira looks and sees the waterfall she screams and begins to fight against the current, being pulled under once again.

The lion panics and holds his breath. He puts his head underwater in an attempt to grab the cub. He feels something soft, grabs it and pulls it up. He shakes out his mane and sees the cub coughing and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" He asks patting her gently on the back.

"I...think...so." She says between breaths. She looks up at her savior. "Thank you."

"No problem." He whispers. He looks around. "Why were you in the water?"

"I was running from hyenas." She answers shaking out her fur.

"Where are your parents?" He asks her.

"I um left last night." She answers timidly.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"2 months." She answers.

"You're 2 months old and you ran away?" He asks in disbelief.

"I'm trying to find my father." She tries.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"He left when my brothers and I were just a few weeks old. Nobody in my pride will speak about him so I went to find him myself." Amira answers.

The lion sighs. "Do you know what he looks like or what his name is?"

"No." Amira sighs.

"Then why-" the lion starts.

"I don't know." Amira interrupts. "I was frustrated and not thinking clearly so I don't know."

The lion sighs and looks around. "Well it's too dangerous for a 2 month old cub to be by herself. You want me to help you find him?"

"Well I would but..." Amira starts.

"No talking to strangers?" The lion guesses. Amira nods. "Well I don't blame you for that one. I'll keep my distance. Come one."

Amira smiles and follows him. "Wait!" The lion stops and turns to her. "What's your name?" Amira asks her savior.

The lion smirks. "Does it matter?"

"Well I need something to call you." Amira tell him.

The lion sighs, "just call me Loner."

"Ok then Loner." Amira smiles.

The lion smiles back. "What about you? What's your name?"

Amira smirks at the lion. "Does it matter?"

Loner rolls his eyes. "What should I call you?"

"I don't know." Amira shrugs.

"Where do you come from?" Loner asks her.

"Doesn't matter." Amira sighs.

"Mom?" He asks.

"She's the Queen of our lands." Amira answers.

Loner smiles "so that makes you a princess."

"Yep." Amira nods.

"Then that's what I'll call you. Princess." Loner says.

With that Loner and Princess set off to Loner's home.

A/N: woo ok this one was kind of a doozy! Can you guess who Loner is? I bet you can lol.


	8. Suspicious Connections

A/N: thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK Lover, Keep Calm and Join Team Loki, the guest, kingdomhearts4kairi, and thatcyotegirlwolf for reviewing. I thought today would be a good day to update because today is a very special day. It's a little day I like to call MY BIRTHDAY! Yay! Anyway here's ch 8. Enjoy!

Btw I know this chapter really sucks but I had to hurry with it so just bear with me. Thanks. Happy reading!

Amira opens her eyes to find she's all alone in the cave Loner led her to the previous night. She stretches and looks out. She doesn't see Loner anywhere. "Where did he go?" She thinks to herself.

She exits the cave and walks over to a waterhole she spied last night. On the other side of the hole she sees Loner. He has his back facing her. "Um good morning,"

He turns to look at her but doesn't smile. "Morning."

"Um." Amira says a little uncomfortable."

"So are you hungry?" Loner asks cutting the uncomfortable silence.

That's when Amira remember the bunny she left behind. His question is answered by Amira's stomach growling.

Loner smirks and chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes."

Amira looks down in embarrassment. Kiara had told her multiple times that it's rude.

Loner notices Amira's embarrassment and sighs, "hey come on Princess. Don't be embarrassed. It happens to me all the time."

Amira smiles up at him. "Really."

"Oh yes." He laughs at a memory. "I remember once, my sister and I were playing and my stomach growled so loud it was so embarrassing."

Amira laughs. "Thanks Loner."

Loner smiles down at the cub. He didn't know why but something about her seems very familiar. He feels a strange connection to her, a need to protect her. He shakes these thoughts away and goes to find them something to eat. Amira follows him and watches from a distance as he sneaks up on a zebra and runs after it. After he successfully kills it he brings it back over and the two of them eat.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara sits by the waterhole crying. Amira has been gone for a whole day. No one has seen or heard from her. But Kiara refused to give up hope. She knew her daughter had to be somewhere. What had she done to deserve this. First she loses her mate, and now her daughter. It's almost has if the kings were punishing her for something. But what?

Azryn and Pakyzo were both so worried. Sure Amira was annoying but they still loved her and didn't want anything to happen to their baby sister. They cried all last night because they couldn't take it. Amira has to be alive she just has to.

Vitani was out looking. She and the pride had agreed that Kiara should take a break. They didn't think it would be good for her. Vitani looks by the stream that she likes to go to, she looks in the Elephant Graveyard, the Outlands. She wasn't anywhere. Vitani was so nervous for her niece. It was so hard when she lost Kovu, it was really hard losing Amira. If they found out they were dead, she couldn't take it. Amira has to be alive.

Simba and Nala swear they felt their hearts breaking. They love Amira so much and would die themselves if they found she was dead. They can't imagine the pain their daughter is going through. Nala begins to cry like she did the previous night. Simba tries to comfort his mate but fails.

"Oh Simba where is she?" Nala sobs.

"I don't know Nala I don't know." Simba says with his own tears.

TLKTLKTLK

"Come on Princess don't slack." Loner calls as Amira struggles to keep up with him.

"Loner I'm only two months old! I can't keep up!" Amira exclaims as she runs to catch up.

Loner sighs and stops. When Amira finally catches up to him he smiles. "We'll have to work on your speed."

"Ok." Amira shrugs. "So you're gonna help me find him?" Amira smiles.

"I'll try." Loner says. "No promises. It would be easier if I knew his name or what he looks like." He gives Amira a look when he says this last part.

Amira looks down. "I'm sorry."

Loner feels the urge to give her a comforting nuzzle like a father would his daughter. He quickly shakes these feelings and says, "let's keep moving."

As Amira watches him walk she can't help but feel a strange connection toward him. Like they've met, at least a long time ago. Amira sighs and begins to follow him.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara walks up to her parents and gives them a quick nuzzle. "How are you today sweetie?" Nala asks gently.

"How do think I'm doing mom?" Kiara snaps.

Simba glares at his daughter. "Kiara I know you're upset, but we're your parents. You can't talk to us like that."

Kiara realizes what she said and her tone. She sighs, "I'm sorry mom I'm just frustrated."

Nala smiles, "I know honey and it's ok. I think I'd be the same way if I were in your position."

"Daddy. What did you want to talk to me about?" Kiara asks turning to her father because he had asked Zazu to fetch her.

"Oh yes. Kiara I know it's hard but I think it's time to let Kovu go." Simba says as gently as possible.

Kiara looks at her father in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that since Kovu's been gone I've taken over his kingly duties. My kingly time is over, the Pridelands need a new king." Simba explains.

"What are you saying?" Kiara asks but already knows what he's going to say.

"I think it's time you find a new mate." Simba tells her.

Kiara gasps, "No!" She growls. "Kovu is my mate and my only mate! I will not get another mate! I won't!" Kiara exclaims running off.

"Well that went well." Nala says sarcastically.

Simba just sighs.

TLKTLKTLK

Loner looks at Amira in interest. She is so curious about everything. She wants to prove she's brave so she puts herself in dangerous situations. It's almost as if she was...No! Stop thinking about her! It can't happen!

Amira sees Loner isn't paying attention and sees a lake with a bunch of logs. She smiles and jumps onto them and begins it jump form log to log. She stands on one of then giggling, she then sees a log moving closer to her. She then realizes they aren't logs. They're crocodiles! "Loner!" She screams.

Loner turns to see Amira gone. "Princess!" He yells. "Where are you?!"

"Help me!" He hears her shout.

He runs toward the scream and sees her being chased by crocodiles. "Hold on!" He shouts. "Déjà Vu." He thinks.

He runs to the edge and hold out his paw. She jumps onto a branch last minute and begins to climb up it and grabs Loner's paw.

He glares at her. "What the hell where you doing!"

"I don't know." She says.

"You really need to stop trying to get yourself killed!" He exclaims.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

He sighs and puts his paw on her head ruffling the fur. "It's alright just stop doing that."

"Alright." Amira agrees.

The two continue to walk. "So your fathers been missing for two months?"

"Yep." Amira confirms.

"Do you realize how far he could've gotten in two months?" Loner asks the creamy cub.

"I told you I wasn't thinking when I made this decision." She reminds the dark lion.

"I see that." He mumbles rolling his green eyes.

"Why was Loner so rude? It's like one minute he's acting like her best friend and the next he acts like he hates you." Amira says to herself.

Loner sees the hurt look on her face and immediately regrets it. He usually doesn't mind hurting someone but this cub has got him wanting to protect her from any kind of harm. They've only known each other for one day, why does he care so much about her?

What Loner doesn't know is that Amira feels the connection too. Amira feels like Loner is kind of apart of her. Like if anything bad happened to him, it would be too hard.

The two quickly shake the feelings off and continue on their way. But not before sneaking a glance at the other one.

A/N: ooh they feel a connection. Not a romantic connection! No no no! That's not how this works! I'm sure none of you thought they had a romantic connection but I just wanted to make that clear. Hope you enjoyed :) just like I said earlier. Sucky chapter but again just bear with me. Thanks!


	9. Tragedy and More Suspicious Feelings

A/N: thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK Lover, ThatTexasKid, and Keep Calm and Join Team Loki for reviewing last chapter. I appreciate the reviews but are they the only ones reading this story? If you are reading please leave a review so I know there aren't only three people reading. Enjoy!

Kiara was beginning to give up hope. She told herself she wouldn't but now. She thought she was. She had given up Hope about Kovu and now she was giving up hope about Amira. But she refused to stop looking. "Kiara." Simba says walking up to his daughter.

"What dad?" Kiara snaps. Ever since Simba suggested she get another mate she's been really angry with him.

"I'm sorry." Simba says sincerely. "It was wrong of me to suggest you get a new mate."

Kiara smiles at her father. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well I thought about it and then I thought if I lost Nala and then someone suggested I get a new mate I would flip out on them." Simba says. "So I'm sorry."

Kiara nuzzles her father. "Thanks daddy. And I'm sorry I flipped out on you."

"It's ok honey. Like I said I would react the same way." Simba smiles.

Just then Nala walks up to see her mate and daughter together. She smiles because things have been rocky between the two for a few days. "There's a lovely sight."

"Hi mom." Kiara smiles.

Nala smiles back. Kiara was smiling a genuine smile, she hasn't had a real smile since Kovu left and Amira went missing. "Hi sweetie."

"Mom!" Azryn says running up looking scared

"What is it honey?" Kiara asks concern in her amber eyes.

Azryn tries to speak between breaths. "Pakyzoisinthegorgewewerebeingstupidandhefellin!"

Nala, Simba, and Kiara stand dumbfounded. Kiara blinks and says. "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't get a word of that."

Azryn takes a deep breath and says it slowly "Pakyzo is in the gorge! We were being stupid and he fell in."

"What!" Kiara exclaims. "Is he hurt?"

"I don't know." Azryn answers afraid for his brother.

Kiara runs toward the gorge to save her son hoping she doesn't lose him just as she did her mate and daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

"Be careful Princess!" Loner calls as he watches Amira jump from rock to rock in a river.

"Oh lighten up Loner." Amira rolls her blue eyes and keeps jumping.

"I just want you to be careful. The last thing we need is something happening to you." Loner says. After he says that he feels like slapping himself. "Where did that come from?" He thinks to himself.

Amira doesn't seem to hear him, she just keeps jumping. "Woah!" She says as she slips and falls.

"Princess!" Loner yells. Amira comes back up coughing. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Amira catching her breath.

Loner smirks. "You sure gotta knack for dangerous situations."

Amira smiles. "Yeah so did my mom and grandparents when they were cubs."

Just then Loner thinks about her again. How she used to get into dangerous situations, how much she scared him. "No!" Loner thought to himself. "Don't think about her."

"You ok?" Amira asks him.

He snaps out of his daze. "Huh...oh yeah I'm ok."

"Ok come on let's go." Amira says wanting to get a move on.

Loner chuckles at the creamy cubs eagerness and follows her.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara runs to the gorge to see her son lying motionless. "Oh no Pakyzo!" Kiara screams beginning to cry.

"No!" Azryn yells running to his brothers side.

"Pakyzo honey wake up." Kiara demands shaking him. "Please wake up." With no response Kiara starts sobbing.

Simba and Nala appear and gasp. "No." Nala whispers.

"Not him." Simba says beginning to cry.

"Mom." Azryn whimpers. "We have to get him to Rafiki."

"You're right." Kiara sniffs. "Come on." Kiara picks Pakyzo up and puts him on her back and the three lions and two cubs go to Rafiki's tree.

Minutes later Kiara is pacing outside the cave waiting for news about her son. "Kiara sweetie stop pacing." Nala says.

"How can I stop pacing?" Kiara asks her. "My son might die!"

"I know honey. But all your pacing it making Azryn very nervous." Nala says motioning toward the little brown cub.

Azryn is looking up at his mother shaking with tears in his eyes. "Sorry honey." Kiara tells him. Then she remember something. "What were you doing down there?"

"We were just playing and I tackled him and he fell down the gorge and then I went to come get you." Azryn answers feeling ashamed.

"Azryn." Kiara sighs.

"I'm sorry mom." Azryn cries. "It won't happen again."

"You got that right mister." Kiara says sternly.

Just then Rafiki comes hobbling out of the cave. "How is he?" Kiara asks fearful for her son.

"De prince should be just fine. When he fell he got few injuries and a concussion but other den dat be should be fine." Rafiki assures the family.

"Oh thank the kings." Kiara sighs.

"Can we see him?" Azryn asks the baboon.

Rafiki nods and the family races in to be with the cub.

TLKTLKTLK

Loner was having trouble catching his breath. "Princess!" He calls. "Slow down! I'm not as young as I used to be!"

Amira was running way ahead of him. She turns to see he has stopped and let's out a sigh. "I'm a cub!" She calls back.

"Rambunctious cub!" He yells.

Amira rolls her eyes and stops waiting for him to catch up. "Now can we go?"

"Hold on are you hungry?" He asks. "Because I am."

Amira nods. "Starving."

Loner goes and catches them something. "I think I should teach to hunt when cubs should start learning in a few months.

"Yeah." Amira agrees smiling and then remembers something. "If we don't find my father before then."

"Yeah." Loner agrees sadly. He doesn't know why but he feels kind of jealous of Amira's father. Loner quickly shakes these feelings and smiles down at the creamy princess.

Amira smiles back. "Why do I feel so guilty about Loner and my father?" She wonders to herself. "It's almost as if I wish Loner was my father. Ok I guess that'd be pretty cool but it's not possible." She pushes those thoughts away and she and Loner begin walking again.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara nuzzles her son. "Come on honey wake up. Wake up for mommy."

"Kiara remember what Rafiki said." Nala tells her daughter.

"He'll wake up in a few days." Simba reminds her. "Give him some time."

"You're right. He needs time." Kiara says and stands up.

"Where are you going mom?" Azryn asks nervously.

"I'm going to search for your sister." Kiara declares walking out of the cave.

Simba and Nala share a nervous glance before running out after their daughter. "Kiara!" Nala calls.

"Remember what we decided." Simba tries to persuade her to stay.

"Mom, dad I almost lost my son today. My daughter has been missing for weeks. I'll be damned if I'm going to allow myself just to give up on her." Kiara glares.

Simba begins to argue but Nala stops him. "Simba, Amira is our grandcub. And remember if it was Kiara we'd never stop searching."

Simba thinks about this and sighs. "You're right Nala." Then turns to his daughter. "Go on, but be back soon."

Kiara smiles and nuzzles her parents. "Don't worry I will." And she runs off.

Simba looks at his mate worriedly. "Should we send someone with her?"

Nala shakes her head. "Simba she's a full grown lioness, she'll be fine."

Simba reluctantly agrees.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara decided to check the Elephant Graveyard first, since her parents checked there and she never got a chance. She jumps when she sees the big elephant skull and rolls her eyes at herself. She climbs up the skull and begins to look through the extremely creepy place. She shivers when she sees the clump of bones. She then sees a path leading up to a bunch of bones which then leads up to another path. She climbs the path and then begins climbing the bones. She slips and catches herself last minute. "Woah." She whispers. She continues to climb the bones and when she gets to the top she slips and can't catch herself.

She tumbles down and lands on the ground with a thud. Seconds later a bunch of bones fall landing on the queen. Kiara slides out and tries to stand but feels a really bad pain in her back legs. She can't stand.

"Help!" She screams. "Somebody help me!"

She waits a few seconds and then hears a cackling. She looks and sees the hyena trio that chased her love out of the lands. Kiara growls at them. "Well well well Banzai who do we have here?" Shenzi asks.

"Looks like Simba's daughter. Kovu's mate." Banzai smirks.

"And looks like she can't move." Shenzi points out.

"Yep better take care of her like we did her little brat!" Banzai laughs.

Kiara gasps. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Shenzi smiles. "Let's just say she won't be coming back, but don't worry you'll be reunited soon. In death!" Shenzi growls.

The three hyenas circle the queen prepared to end her life.

A/N: uh oh looks like Kiara's in trouble! Find out what happens next chapter. Read and review!


	10. Questions and Confusion

Thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK Lover, ThatTexasKid, raowr, and almondbutter for reviewing last chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy!

Kiara looks at her blacklegs in horror. She tries once again to move but with no luck, she can only just lay there and wait for it to be over. Only one good things would come of this. If Kovu and Amira were dead she would be able to see them again. She begins to cry as she thinks of her mate and daughter. But her parents and sons, they would miss her. She couldn't let this happen. "Please." She whispers.

The hyenas just laugh. "She's crying." Banzai comments.

"Should we leave her?" Shenzi says sarcastically.

"Hmmmm what do you think Ed?" Banzai asks his brother.

Ed just shakes his head and laughs.

"Good idea." Shenzi and Banzai say in unison.

The three hungry hyenas leap on the helpless queen.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba paces on the edge of Priderock occasionally looking out into the distance. "What are you looking at?" Vitani asks walking up to the old king.

"Kiara left hours ago and she still isn't back." Simba says worriedly.

"Oh." Vitani says sadly. "Simba I'm sure she's fine. I've taught her everything she needs to know about hunting and defending herself." Vitani attempts to assure him.

"I know Vitani but I'm a father, I worry." Simba says sheepishly.

Vitani chuckles. "Believe me I know, but have you seen Nala anywhere. I have to talk to her about something."

"No actually I haven't." Simba says worriedly.

"Don't worry about Nala Simba, she is more than capable of defending herself." Vitani tells him.

Simba nods and Vitani walks off to find Nala.

TLKTLKTLK

Vitani looks and finds Nala sunbathing with her cubhood friend Tama. "Nala!" Vitani calls.

Nala looks up startled. "Vitani? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something." Vitani says shyly.

"Of course." Nala smiles. "What's on your mind?"

"Um could we do this in private?" Vitani asks looking at Tama.

Tama rolls her eyes. "No whatever you have to say you can say in front of me too."

Nala glares at her. "Tama." She says warningly.

Tama rolls her eyes again but walks away.

"What's on your mind?" Nala asks the younger lioness.

"Well I um." Vitani decides to wait, she thinks of something else really fast. "Kiara isn't back yet."

Nala's blue eyes grow wide with fear. "She isn't!"

"No." Vitani tells her. "Simba is worried sick."

"We'd better send a search party." Nala says and she and Vitani begin running.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara roars in pain as Shenzi digs her claws into Kiara's back. She uses her front paw to whack Ed and send him crashing into some rocks. Banzai growls and sinks his teeth into her back. Kiara roars and attempts to shake Banzai off her, failing. Kiara begins to feel dizzy. "This is is?" Kiara asks herself. "This is how it ends?"

She sees Shenzi stand over her ready to kill her. Kiara sighs and closes her eyes waiting for it to come.

But it doesn't. She hears a roar and and Shenzi Banzai and Ed are gone. She then hears fighting and her savior roar, "Get away from her!"

She hears the hyenas leave and then looks up. She sees a blurry image of a dark lion. "Who are you?" She asks very weakly.

The lion looks hurt for a second but then it's gone. He leans down and nuzzles her. "It's ok Kiara, you're safe now."

"How do you know my name?" She asks softly.

He shakes his head. "You're tired Kiara rest."

"Who are you?" She asks again.

He sighs and then they hear multiple voices calling Kiara's name. The dark lion looks around. He looks as if he's about to cry. "I don't want to leave but I have too." He nuzzles her once again. "Goodbye." And then he runs.

"Kiara!" The voices get louder and closer.

Kiara looks in the direction the lion ran in. He looked familiar. Almost like...Kovu? "No it's impossible." She thinks to herself.

She sees her parents worried faces before everything goes black.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara wakes up sometime later in the cave and sees Pakyzo is still asleep. She sighs a pulls him close. "Wake up soon honey."

At that moment Pakyzo stirs. He groans and opens his eyes. "Mom?"

Kiara smiles and nuzzles. "Oh Pakyzo thank goodness you're awake."

"My head hurts." Pakyzo whines rubbing his head.

"You took a pretty big fall sweetie but you'll be ok."

"Mom! Pakyzo!" Kiara and Pakyzo look toward the cave entrance and sees Azryn. Azryn runs up to his mother and brother and nuzzles each of them.

"Hey bro." Pakyzo greets.

"Hi sweetheart." Kiara smiles nuzzling her son.

"Oh Kiara, Pakyzo thank goodness you're both ok." Nala says walking into the cave with Simba.

"What happened?" Simba asks his daughter.

"I don't remember." Kiara sighs.

"Try." Simba urges.

Kiara closes her eyes. "Um I went to the Elephant Graveyard to look for Amira but I got injured and couldn't move and then the three hyenas came and attacked me."

"Then what?" Nala asks concerned for her daughter.

"Someone saved me." Kiara looks up at her parents.

"Do you know who it was?" Simba asks.

"It was a blurry image...but it looked a lot like..." Kiara sighs. "Kovu."

Simba and Nala gasp. "No. It couldn't have been him."

"It looked like him." Kiara shrugs.

"Who's Kovu?" Azryn asks.

Kiara looks up at her parents and nods. She looks back down at her sons. "Your father."

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short but I thought this was a good stopping point. I know there wasn't any Amira and Loner but I'm having a bit of writers block with them. If you have a suggestion don't hesitate to put it in a review or PM me.


	11. New Friends and Harsh Actions

A/N: Thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover, and to my guest for reviewing. Oh and thank you to ThatTexasKid for your suggestion. Here's the next ch. Happy Reading!

Two months has passed and Kiara had officially given up hope. It pained her greatly but she just had to accept that her daughter was either dead or never coming back.

But Amira was far from dead. She was in another part of the world with Loner. The two of them had grown very close in the passed two months. They trusted each other.

The only thing that Loner was confused about was how she looked. Princess was growing up to be beautiful but she has the same creamy fur and blue eyes as someone he used to know, months ago. But that doesn't matter now.

Kiara and Nala crouched down in front of the herd of wildebeest. Kiara nodded at her mother and the two lionesses pounced. Kiara ran after them, so did Nala but not as fast. Kiara jumped and caught it.

After she brought it down Nala caught up to her. "Good job sweetie."

"Mom are you ok?" Kiara asks concerned. "You've been kind of...slow."

"I'm fine Kiara I'm just not as young as I used to be." Nala groans.

"Let's get you home mom. You don't look so good." Kiara says as she begins to help Nala back to Priderock.

"Take the kill." Nala reminds her.

"We've got time to get another kill." Kiara says. "After we get you home."

Soon enough Kiara gets Nala home. Simba runs up worriedly. "Are you ok Nala?"

"I'm fine Simba." Nala assures him.

"We should have Rafiki look at you." Simba says not buying that Nala is fine.

"Simba he can't look at me." Nala tells him.

"Why?" Simba asks.

"Nobody's seen him for a while." Nala answers.

"What do you mean?" Simba asks.

"It's like he just...disappeared." Nala answers worriedly.

"Like Amira." Kiara says sadly.

Nala and Simba give their daughter a sympathetic look. "Where could he be?"

TLKTLKTLK

"Loner I'll be back in a second!" Amira calls as she begins to walk.

"Wait!" Loner calls. "Where are you going?"

"Just over here! I'll be back in a second." Amira says and runs over.

Amira wasn't exploring for fun. She thought she saw a shadow of something. She ran over and slowly walked to where she saw it.

She heard a growl and suddenly she was being pinned. "Who are you?" She looked up and sees a pair of green eyes.

"Get off me!" Amira protests.

The lion cub steps off her. "Who are you?" He asks again.

"I'm Amira." She answers. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mosi." The cub states proudly.

"Oh well do you wanna play?" Amira asks smiling.

"Ummm." Mosi says looking around. "Sure."

Amira growls and Mosi growls back. The two cubs begin circling each with their teeth bared. Amira acted like she was going to pounce and made Mosi jump back. She giggles and continues circling. Eventually she does pounce and the two cubs roll around for a little bit before Amira finally pins him.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Amira giggles.

Loner watches the two cubs in amusement. They remind him of him and his sister when they were cubs. They tried to pin each other and she would always win.

Just then a lioness jumps out from the bushes and roars making the two cubs jump. Loner jumps out roaring.

"Who are you?!" The lioness growls.

"Who are you?" Loner spits.

"I asked first." The lioness glares.

Loner scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'm what everyone calls a loner. So just call me Loner. Who are you?"

The lioness growls. "I'm Anima."

"Alright." Loner shrugs still glaring.

"I'm going to make one thing clear to you Loner." Anima spits his name. "Keep your daughter away from my son."

Both Loner and Amira look at each other and gasp when she says daughter. "She's not my daughter." Loner corrects her.

"Well all the same keep her away from him." Anima says threatening and picks Mosi up carrying him away.

When they are out of sight Loner turns and glares at Amira. She gets down into a submissive position. "You just love getting into trouble don't you!" He says harshly.

"Loner we were just playing." Amira says.

"I don't care!" Loner roars. "Do you realize what might've happened if I hadn't gotten there?!"

"Loner..." Amira says sadly.

"Princess you really need to learn that you won't always have someone to protect you!" Loner glares.

Amira glares back. "I don't need someone to protect me!"

Loner rolls his eyes. "Ha! You wouldn't last three days on your own!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Amira shouts.

Loner takes a deep breath. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." Amira growls.

"That's enough Princess! Let's go." Loner says walking.

Amira decides to be brave. "No!"

Loner stops and turns. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Amira says quieter.

"Come on!" Loner demands.

"I said no Loner!" Amira yells. When she sees the surprised and angry look on Loner's face she smirks. "What? Not used to a girl cub standing up to you?"

Loner glares. "Don't push me Princess!"

"Can't take it?" She sneers.

"Stop it!" Loner roars and before he knows what's happening he unsheathes his claws and and slaps her in the side sending her flying and crashing into the ground.

Loner gasps looks at his paw and then at Amira.

Amira tries to stand up but then feels a really sharp pain in her side. She screams in pain.

Loner runs over "oh Princess...I-"

"Don't touch me!" Amira screams.

"Princess..." He starts.

"Leave me alone!"

He looks at her side and sees a deep gash spewing blood. "Oh gosh! I'll be back!"

Amira lays on the ground and begins to cry. "Owww!" She cries.

She then hears a familiar voice. "Oh looks like you've got yourself in a tizzy."

She looks up and sees Rafiki. "Rafiki? How did you find me?"

Rafiki laughs. "I followed de scent."

"Rafiki you have to help me." She motioned towards her gash.

"Oh of course Princess." Rafiki says and quickly gets some supplies. He quickly cleans her wound. And puts a leaf over it.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

"I just found your scent and decided to follow it." Rafiki answers.

"How's my mom and brothers?" She asks.

Rafiki looks down sadly. "Dey tink you're dead."

What?" Amira asks. "Well I guess it's no surprise."

"I also see you've made a new friend." Rafiki smiles looking in the direction Loner went in.

Amira scoffs. "I wouldn't exactly call him a friend."

Rafiki laughs. "Me neither."

"What does that mean?" Amira asks.

"He isn't really a friend he's something else." Rafiki answers.

"Do you know who he is?" Amira perks up.

"What are you asking?" Rafiki smiles.

"Do you know his real name?" Amira smiles.

"Yes I do." Rafiki smirks.

"What is it?"

"Sorry Princess it isn't time yet?" Rafiki answers.

"Time for what?" Amira asks.

"When de time is right. You will know his name?" Rafiki answers.

Amira decides not to push this. "How far from the Pridelands are we?"

"Vedy far. At my speed it will take me a few weeks to get back." Rafiki says. "I bid you farewell Princess."

"Goodbye Rafiki and thanks." Amira smiles. Rafiki gives the princess one last smile and swings away through the trees.

A few minutes later Loner runs back. Amira glares at him.

"Oh Princess I'm so sorry! I was angry and I didn't even realize what I was doing! Please forgive me it will never happen again!" Loner begs.

Amira studies his face and sees that he seems genuinely sorry. "I forgive you Loner and I pushed you so I'm sorry too."

"Thank you." Loner smiles. Then he notices the leaf. "Who did that?"

"Just a friend passing by." Amira tells him.

Loner decides not to ask her anymore and he picks her up by the scruff of her neck and begins walking without any objections from her this time.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next ch


	12. A Bad Situation

A/N: Thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover and ThatTexasKid for reviewing. Like I asked a few chapters ago, are they the only ones reading? Because I need to know if others are reading because I don't want to write an unpopular story. Anyway here's the next ch! Enjoy!

A few weeks passed since Amira had met Mosi and Anima. Amira's side had healed quickly thanks to Rafiki.

Amira growls at the rabbit she's watching from a distance. She begins to stalk towards it, gets down ready to pounce and..."what are you doing?"

Amira jumps and turns around to see Loner. "What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm asking you what you're doing." Loner tilts his head.

"I'm practicing because in just a few months I'm going to need to start hunting." Amira says in a "duh" voice.

"Well you're never going to catch something like that." Loner teases. "I could've heard you from a mile away."

"I'll work on it." Amira mumbles.

"I could help you." Loner suggests.

"Maybe in a few months after I've had some time to practice." Amira agrees.

"Or maybe in a few days." Loner rolls his green eyes. "You're going to need all the practicing you can get."

"Hey." Amira whines. "I'm not that bad. The day you rescued me I killed a rabbit."

"Yeah? And what happened to it?" Loner asks but already knowing the answer.

"I'm guessing the hyenas took it." Amira sighs.

"Exactly." Loner smirks.

"I still killed it though." Amira argues.

"Oh honey it'll take a lot more then killing a stupid rabbit with beginners luck." Loner shakes his head. The lion and cub surprisingly both feel a strange feeling when he says "honey."

"I'll be back." Amira says running off.

"Do not put yourself in any dangerous situations!" Loner calls. After a minute he rolls his eyes and thinks to himself, "what am I saying? Of course she'll get herself into a dangerous situation."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Amira is looking for an animal to prove to Lonef she can be a good hunter. She sees the bushes in front of her move and she smirks. "Perfect." She thinks to herself.

She gets down and pounces. "Ahhhhh!" She pins something to the ground.

She quickly gets up once she sees who it is. "Mosi?"

"Amira? What are you doing?" Mosi asks surprised.

"I'm trying to practice my hunting." Amira tells him.

"You shouldn't be here?" He whispers to her looking around.

"Why?" She whispers back.

"My mom will be back any second." He says through clenched teeth.

"Anima? Pffft! She doesn't scare me." Amira states bravely.

Mosi doesn't look convinced. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

Amira sighs. "Both."

"Mosi!" They hear a voice shout.

"Great!" Mosi sighs. "Quick Amira! Get out of here!"

Amira is just about to run when Anima jumps out. "Mosi, there you-" she stops when she sees Amira. "Ah! It's you again!"

"Hi?" Amira asks softly.

"Hello." Anima says nicely.

"Mom?" Mosi asks a little confused.

"Shhh Mosi, mommies speaking to your little friend." Anima says in a motherly voice.

Amira holds back a laugh. "Yeah."

"So little one." Anima says with a smile. "What's your name?"

Amira hesitates but then says "Amira."

Anima smiles. "What a nice name. Is that lion I met your father?"

"No he's just a nice lion who took me in." Amira smiles.

"Oh well where's your family?" Anima asks with concern.

"Well I guess they're back home." Amira sys sadly.

"You miss them?" Anima asks.

"Very much." Amira answers.

"Where's home? Maybe I could go tell them you miss them." Anima suggests.

"I don't know." Amira says not knowing if she could trust this lioness. Because she wasn't nice a few weeks ago.

"Listen sweetie I'm sorry I wasn't nice a few weeks ago." Anima says nicely. "I was just having a bad day."

Amira smiles. "It's ok everybody has bad days."

Anima smiles back. "I'm glad you understand! So where's home?"

This time Amira doesn't hesitate. "The Pridelands."

Anima smiles bigger. "What's your moms name?"

"Kiara." Amira answers proudly.

"Ok then Mosi dear, let's go meet this...Kiara." Anima smirks picking Mosi up and walking away."

TLKTLKTLK

Loner hears a roar and runs to where Amira is. "Princess? Is everything ok? I heard a roar!"

"Everything's fine Loner." Amira answers. "And stop coming to my rescue every time you hear a roar."

"Sorry Princess, can't help it." Loner shrugs.

"Fine." Amira agrees.

"Now how about you tell me the truth." Loner suggests. "Who roared?"

Amira sighs. "Anima." Loner then gives her the look. "Everything's fine! She didn't try to hurt me."

TLKTLKTLK

A few days later Anima and Mosi arrive at the Pridelands with her mate, Koni.

"Wow." Koni smiles. "This place is pretty good."

"I know." Anima smiles. "And all I had to do was be nice to the little brat."

Mosi looks down sadly while his parents laugh. He really likes Amira. She's his only friend.

Anima and Koni go to find Kiara. They find all three Simba, Nala, and Kiara. Mosi gasps at Nala. She looks just like Amira.

"Hello." Nala says.

"Hi I'm Anima and this is my mate Koni and our son Mosi." Anima smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." Simba smiles. "I'm Simba this is my mate Nala and our daughter Kiara." Anima smiles bigger when he introduces Kiara.

"Our pride was taken over by rouges and the three of us had to run." Anima fakes sadly.

"Oh that's terrible." Nala sighs.

"Yeah." Kiara agrees. "You can stay with us if you'd like."

"Really?" Anima asks. "Thank you!" But on the inside they were playing right into their trap.

Simba and Nala show Koni and Anima into the cave. Mosi knows what he has to do. "Ummmm Miss Kiara?"

"Oh sweetie it's just Kiara." Kiara smiles.

"Ok Kiara, are you Amira's mother?"

Kiara perks up. "Why?"

"Because I met her and she said her mothers name is Kiara and then you say your names Kiara." Mosi says sheepishly.

"Where is she?" Kiara asks hopefully.

"Far away from here." Mosi answers.

"But alive?" Kiara asks wanting to clarify.

"Yes." Mosi answers.

Kiara cheers to herself. Her baby was alive. "Thanks for telling me Mosi." Then Kiara leads Mosi into the cave.

A/N: uh oh looks like the Pridelands are in trouble. At least Mosi is honeys and told Kiara about Amira. Read and don't forget to review! Stay tuned for next chapter.


	13. Hunting Lesson

A/N: thank you to ThatTexasKid, TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover, LexiDanDLK01, CasperJames, and LucianLycan for reviewing.

"Azryn come on." Kiara was trying to reason with her son.

"No mom I'm only 6 months old! I won't do it!" He exclaims.

"But every king needs a devoted queen at his side." Simba joins in looking right at Nala, causing her to blush.

"Girls, what are they good for?" Azryn says in a disgusted tone.

"Oh I'll tell you what they're good for." Simba starts.

"Dad!" Kiara exclaims.

But Simba didn't stop. "How do you think we got your mother into the world?"

Azryn thinks but then figures it out. "Ewwwwww!"

The group bursts out laughing. "That was so funny!"

"What's everyone laughing at?" Mosi asks walking up to them.

"Oh hi Mosi, just something Simba said." Nala giggles.

"Oh, well I was just coming to tell Kiara and Nala that the hunting party is getting ready to leave so-" Mosi starts.

"Oh thanks Mosi!" Nala says running off.

"Thanks sweetie!" Kiara says following her mother.

"What's wrong with you?" Mosi asks seeing the look on Azryn's face.

"My mom wants me to pick a mate." Azryn tells him.

"Oh no that's so tragic! How will you ever survive?!" Mosi says dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" Azryn glares.

"Make me!" Mosi glares back.

"Now boys." Simba says sternly.

"Sorry grandpa." Azryn mumbles.

"Sorry Simba." Mosi mumbles.

"Azryn there a many female cubs in the pride. You're six months old. There has to be at least one you're interested in." Simba winks.

When Azryn blushes Mosi notices. "Oooooh Azryn has a crush Azryn has a crush!"

"Who's your queen?" Simba asks.

"Nadeen." Azryn answers.

Nadeen was a dusty orange cub who looked a lot like Kiara. She's five months old. Has blue eyes and was Amira's best friend.

"Oh she's a beauty." Mosi smirks.

"Keep your eyes off her." Azryn warns.

"Don't worry Az, I got my eyes on someone else." Mosi smiles.

"Who? My sister?' Azryn jokes and begins laughing. When he sees that Mosi isn't laughing he gasps. "Wait you have a thing for my sister?!"

"Is that big surprise?" Simba asks his grandson. "You're sister is a beautiful young lioness."

"Ain't that the truth." Mosi agrees.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara and Nala catch up to the hunting party. "Hey!" Vitani exclaims. "I thought you'd never show up!"

"Sorry we were talking to Azryn about picking a mate." Kiara answers.

"Not interested is he?" Vitani asks.

"Nope." Kiara shakes her head.

"Well he'll come around." Vitani assures her.

"I hope so." Kiara says.

"He will." Nala nods.

"Let's hunt." Vitani smiles. And the mother and daughter agree.

TLKTLKTLK

"Loner how many pretties do I have to put before please for you to do this for me?" Amira asks.

"Princess-" Loner begins.

"Pretty? Pretty? Pretty? Pretty? Pretty? Pretty pretty please Loner." Amira begs.

"Princess!" Loner laughs. "You don't have to ask, yes I'll teach you how to hunt."

"You will?" Amira exclaims.

"Yes." Loner chuckles.

"Yay!" She cheers.

"Let's go." Loner smiles.

(A/N: just so you know, the ones who haven't figured out who Loner is, this next part gives a HUGE clue who he is! And I mean HUGE!)

After Loner explains the basics of hunting Amira is ready to try it out. Loner was going to be the prey and Amira was going to be the hunter.

Loner laid on the ground and Amira hid in the tall grass. Amira tried to be quiet but there were lots of sharp leaves and some pebbles. "Ow!" She would whisper every time she took a step.

Loner sighs "3,2,1." Then ducks.

"Yahhh!" Amira jumps but misses. She lands on her back and looks up at Loner. "You heard me."

"Only, a lot." He says. "You're still breathing too hard. Relax. Feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make noise." He unsheathes his claws to feel the earth and Amira follows. They see a herd of buffalo. "Shhhh watch the master, and learn."

He sneaks up, while Amira watches, and he pounces. He runs after one and after a few seconds catches it.

He brings it back proudly. "See nothing to it."

"Yeah I guess not." Amira replies sadly.

"Dig in." Loner smiles taking a big bite. When he sees the look on her face he immediately feels guilty. "Hey, don't worry, you'll get it. You're only six months old. By the time you're a year old, you'll be a natural."

Amira smiles. "You think so?"

Loner smiles back. "I know so, dig in."

With that the lion and young lioness dig in.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at Priderock Azryn is trying to work up the nerve to talk to Nadeen. "Come on Azryn! Don't be a wimp, just go up and talk to her." He tells himself. And before he can stop himself he walks up to her. "Hi."

Nadeen turns. "Oh hi Azryn."

Azryn found himself getting weak in the knees. Her smile was so gorgeous, just like she is. "I-I-I."

Nadeen looks confused. "Azryn are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm great. Why wouldn't I be? I'm here with a v-very a-attractive lioness." After he says that he mentally slaps himself. He is such an idiot. He hears Nadeen giggle. "Great! Now she thinks I'm an idiot!" He thinks to himself. "I have to go." He says sadly walking away. On the way back he scolds himself for embarrassing himself in front of her.

"Well hello there Azryn." He turns and sees Anima.

"Oh hi Anima." He says sadly.

"I saw that encounter back there." Anima puts her paw around him. "She is a very attractive young lioness, but if she laughs, she isn't worth it."

Azryn realizes that Anima is right. "Wow you're right Anima thanks!"

"You're welcome dear." Anima smiles. "Now why don't you find Mosi."

Azryn nods and runs off. When he's gone Koni walks up. "How'd it go?"

Anima smirks at her mate. "Perfect. That little brat is falling right into our trap. Soon my love the Pridelands will be ours."

A/N: uh oh! This can't be good. The next two chapters will probably be my favorites so be sure to check them out when I post them.


	14. A Turn of Events

A/N: thank you to TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover, ThatTexasKid, and GunLizard for reviewing. Especially GunLizard. That review really meant a lot to me. Im glad you are enjoying this story because I really enjoy writing it. I'm really excited about these next few chapters. You'll see why near the end of this one. Enjoy!

Four months passed and all three of Kovu and Kiara's cubs were a year old. It was officially time for Azryn to become king. A cub usually waits to become king until they're two years old. But Simba's time has king has passed and it was time for a new king.

"So?" Pakyzo asks his brother. "You ready?"

Azryn was sitting in the cave, he was excited about becoming king, but he was marrying Nadeen. He didn't really want to marry Nadeen anymore. Not after she laughed at him. Azryn looks at his brother and sighs. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Azryn?" The two brothers look over to the entrance of the cave and see Nadeen. "Can we talk?"

Azryn sighs. "I guess."

The two look at Pakyzo and he gets the hint. "I'll just go talk to Meellaah."

Meellaah is Nadeen's twin sister. She was dark brown with brown eyes. She and Pakyzo were good friends and they slowly fell for each other. They had agreed to become mates in a year.

"So what's up?" Azryn asks the dusty orange lioness.

"Do you not want to be my mate Az?" Nadeen asks with a frown.

Azryn sighs. "Of course I want to be your mate. I think it's you who doesn't want to be my mate."

Nadeen tilts her head. "Why would you say that?"

"Four months ago I had the biggest crush on you. I was always tongue tied and had no idea what to say. When I finally work up the nerve to talk to you, I get nervous, call you a very attractive lioness, making a fool of myself. And what do you do? You laugh!" Azryn exclaims.

Nadeen is speechless. She never expected Azryn to blow up like that. "Azryn." Nadeen says softly.

"Oh forget it!" Azryn exclaims angrily storming out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Pakyzo has found Meellaah. "Hey."

Meellaah turns and sees Pakyzo. She smiles and walks up to nuzzle him. "Hey." When they pull away Meellaah asks, "how's Azryn?"

"Nervous." Pakyzo answers. "But fine."

"And Nadeen?"

Pakyzo smirks. "She's your sister, shouldn't you know?"

"Ha ha very funny." Meellaah spits sarcastically.

"She's nervous too but fine." Pakyzo tells her.

"Pakyzo why do we have to wait another year?" Meellaah sighs. "I wanna marry you now! I love you."

"I know." Pakyzo sighs giving his future mate a nuzzle. "I love you too Meellah. But we have to wait until we're two years old. The only reason Azryn doesn't have to wait is because he's becoming king and needs a queen."

"I know that." Meellaah sighs. "But it isn't fair!"

"I know. But it's just another year." Then he remembers something. "Hey don't you and Nadeen have your first hunt today?"

Meellaah smiles. "Hey yeah we do." Then they hear a loud roar. "It's time."

While the two walk Pakyzo thinks to himself, "if Amira were here this would be her first hunt too."

TLKTLKTLK

But what Pakyzo didn't know was Amira WAS having her first hunt. Just not in the Pridelands. "Remember what I told you?" Loner asks.

"If I see a pebble, leaf, or stick step over it. Don't make a single noise." Amira smiles.

Loner smiles back. "Exactly."

Amira smiles up at the lion who's been taking care of her all these months. "Thank you Loner, for everything."

"Of course." Loner smiles. "And remember. It's not the end of the world if you don't catch anything the first time. But I'm sure you will."

Amira smiles and runs off towards a herd she spotted.

She gets down in the tall grass. It's easy for her to blend in to the dead grass because of her cream colored fur. She sneaks up on a herd of zebra and stalks toward them. Amira growls and pounces. She nicks one and it whines. "Damn." She mutters as the herd runs from her. She runs after them and keeps her eyes locked on the one she nicked. She catches up to it quickly since it can't run as fast. She jumps on him and sinks her claws and teeth into it. It kicks and jumps trying to get the creamy lioness off him but can't. Eventually he goes down and stops moving.

Amira picks it up and proudly takes it back to her and Loner's cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Just like Amira, Nadeen and Meellaah are on their first hunt too. "Good luck my sweets." Safara nuzzles her daughters.

Pakyzo nuzzles Meellaah and Azryn avoids eye contact with Nadeen who looks at him with sadness.

While this is going on Kiara looks at the two lionesses with sadness. "Thinking about Amira?" Nala asks as she and Simba walk up.

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Remember what Mosi said, she's alive." Simba reminds her.

"Yeah but I wish she was alive here." Kiara sighs.

"Me too." Mosi says walking up.

"You love her don't you?" Kiara asks the year old lion.

"Yes." Mosi answers sadly.

"I'm glad." Kiara smiles weakly.

"You are?" Mosi asks.

"Yeah better you than another lion. I like you Mosi, you'd take good care of her." Kiara answers.

"I would." Mosi answers with a nod.

Kiara smiles. "Then if she ever comes back, you have my blessing."

"Really? Thank you." Mosi smiles.

Anima and Koni watch from inside the cave. "No!" Anima growls. "He isn't supposed to be talking to Kiara! He's supposed to be talking to Azryn about Nadeen!"

"Patience my love." Koni nuzzles Anima. "Give him time."

Anima sighs. "He'd better be quick about it."

Back outside the cave Nadeen and Meellaah go down to the hunting lands. On the way there the sisters decide to have a little conversation. "So." Nadeen starts teasingly. "You and Pakyzo?"

Meellaah blushes. "Yeah I love him it isn't fair we have to wait another year."

"Sorry sis." Nadeen sighs.

Meellah smirks. "What about you and Azryn?"

Nadeen looks down sadly. "He thinks I don't want to be mates "

"What?!" Meellaah exclaims. "Why?! You've had a crush on him for months!"

"I know but four months ago he came up to me and was tongue tied and told me I was attractive and I giggled because I thought he was cute. But he took that as a laugh that says I don't like you that way." Nadeen says sadly.

"Well just tell him that." Meellaah smiles like it solves everything.

"Meellaah I tried. He doesn't wanna talk to me." Nadeen says.

"He has to talk to you at some point. And besides if he really loves you like you think he does, he'll believe you." Meellaah smiles.

Nadeen smiles back. "Thanks sis I'll remember that."

With that the two sisters rush off to hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Azryn finds Simba. "Hey grandpa."

Simba turns and smiles when he sees his grandson. "Hi Azryn what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything." Simba promises.

"I want to break off me and Nadeen's betrothment." Azryn says.

Simba is shocked. "Why?"

"She doesn't want to be mates." Azryn shrugs.

"Oh Azryn I'm sure-" Simba starts.

"Please." Azryn interrupts.

"Are you sure because-" Simba starts again.

"Yeah I'm sure grandpa. Please this is what I want." Azryn tells him.

Simba sighs. It's pointless to argue. "Alright you two are officially not betrothed."

"Thanks." Azryn says and runs off.

TLKTLKTLK

When Meellaah and Nadeen return with two zebras the pride rejoices. "Oh my dears I'm so proud of you!" Safara exclaims nuzzling her daughters.

"Thanks mom." Nadeen smiles at her mother.

"Great job." Pakyzo nuzzles his future mate.

"Thanks Pakyzo." Meellaah nuzzles him back.

Nadeen locks eyes with Azryn. Meellaah motions for her to speak him. She walks over to Azryn and smiles. "Hi Az."

"Hi Nadeen." Azryn sighs.

"I have something I want to tell you." Nadeen smiles.

Azryn smiles back. "I have something I want to tell you too."

"Really? You first." Nadeen says.

"Ok I talked to my grandpa and asked him to lift our betrothment." Azryn tells her.

Nadeen's smile fades. "What?"

"Yeah so you don't have to be mates with me anymore." Azryn smiles. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Ummm nothing." Nadeen shrugs.

"Ok see ya." Azryn walks away.

"I love you." Nadeen whispers and begins to cry.

TLKTLKTLK

Loner and Amira eat the zebra that Amira had caught. "Have I told you how proud I am?" Loner asks with a smile.

"Oh ummm about 5 times." Amira laughs.

"Well I am." Loner smiles.

Amira looks at the lion who has been taking care of her all these months. She thinks to herself, "we haven't really been looking for my father, we've just been wondering around. And my father left when my siblings and I were born, if he didn't want us or my mother than screw him! Loner has been a father to me. A better father than my father could ever be! I think it's time me and Loner know each other."

Amira looks up at Loner. "Loner?"

"Yeah?" Loner asks not looking up.

"Do you realize we haven't actually been looking for my father theses past few months?" Amira points out.

"Actually no I haven't." Loner chuckles.

"Screw him." Amira says.

Loner turns. "What?"

"Screw him." She repeats. "He wasn't around then he probably doesn't want to be around. Besides you've been more of a father to me than he could ever be."

Loner smiles. "Yeah I guess I have."

"I think it's time we told each other our real names." Amira smiles.

"Yeah I guess we should do that Princess." Loner shrugs.

"You first." Amira says getting excited.

"Ok, hello my name is Kovu." Kovu introduces himself.

Amira smiles, "it's very nice to meet you Kovu. My name is Amira."

Kovu swears the world stops spinning. His heart stops. "What?"

"Amira." She says again.

Amira. Could it be? Is it possible? This would explain her resemblance to Nala. But there are a lot of Amira's in the world. He had to know for sure. "Where do you come from?"

"The Pridelands." She answers a little confused.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Kovu thinks. "Is your mother Kiara?"

"Yeah how do you know that?" Amira asks freaking out a little.

"Your brothers are Azryn and Pakyzo?" He asks smiling a little.

"Yes! How do you know that?" Amira exclaims.

There was no doubt about it. This was HIS DAUGHTER! He had been taking care of his own daughter for ten months and didn't even know it!

"Oh Amira!" Kovu runs up and nuzzles her.

"What are you doing?" Amira asks.

Kovu looks at her. She doesn't know who he is. "Amira it's been me the whole time! We've been looking for me the entire time!"

"What?" Amira asks.

"Amira I'm your father." Kovu exclaims.

A/N: dun dun dun! The truth has been revealed. How will Amira react? Find out next chapter. Don't you guys just love cliffies lol. Thanks!


	15. An Unexpected Reunion

Thank you to ThatTexasKid, TMNTMENTALISTTLK lover, GunLizard, my guest, and GuardianSaint for reviewing ch 14. Here's ch 15! Enjoy!

"Oh Meellaah! What am I gonna do?!" Nadeen sobs of her sister. "Azryn refuses to even look at me let alone talk to me."

"Don't worry Nadeen. Azryn has to come around at some point." Meellaah tries to comfort her sister but isn't doing a very good job. "Do you want me to talk to Pakyzo and get him to tell Azryn to talk to you?"

"No, well I guess it would be nice. But no. Thanks anyway" Nadeen tells her.

"No problem sis." Meellaah says turning around. "If you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

"I know." Nadeen nods. Meellaah walks out to go find Pakyzo.

Nadeen lays down and closes her eyes. She quickly falls asleep. She sees a creamy lioness running. "Hey Nadeen." The creamy lioness smiles.

"Who are you?" Nadeen asks.

"Wow I'm offended! You don't recognize your best friend?!" The creamy lioness exclaims.

"Amira?" Nadeen asks.

"The one and only." Amira smirks.

"Oh Mira I miss you so much." Nadeen says giving her best friend a nuzzle.

"I miss you too Deeny." Amira smiles giving Nadeen a nuzzle back.

"Where did you go?" Nadeen asks looking at her with sadness.

"I just went away for a while. But I promise you I'll be back someday. I promise. Remember Deeny, together forever." Amira reminds her of the pact they made as cubs.

"Right." Nadeen agrees. "Together forever."

"Give my family a nuzzle for me." Amira requests with a small smile.

Nadeen's smile fades. "Well I can give everyone a nuzzle except for your brother. He hates me."

Amira tilts her head. "Which one? Oh Azryn! Don't worry Deeny! My idiot of a brother will come around eventually."

"But Mira, I love him. I really love him." Nadeen says beginning to cry.

"Oh I know, and I really love Mosi. But I guess that will never happen." Amira sighs.

Nadeen gasps. "You think you and Mosi will never happen!? Come on Mira! Mosi is crazy about you! Every time I talk to him, it's Amira this and Amira that. Trust me, if you love him it'll happen."

"You really think so?" Amira asks with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Positive." Nadeen nods.

"And Azryn really loves you too. He's probably just frustrated right now. Trust me I know my brother and he can't stay mad forever."

"I don't know about that."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Amira asks.

"Wow that's a great idea!" Nadeen exclaims sarcastically. "I told you Mira, he refuses to talk to me."

"Look behind you." Amira smirks.

Nadeen turns and sees Azryn. "Hey." Azryn smiles.

"Hi." Nadeen smiles back. Nadeen turns to thank Amira but sees she's gone.

"Come on Deen." Azryn begins running and Nadeen follows him.

"Where are we going?" Nadeen calls.

"You'll see!" Azryn calls back.

They continue running until they reach a meadow. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Somewhere we could be alone." Azryn answers.

"Well we're alone now so what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanna know your side of the story. Why did you laugh?" Azryn asks walking closer to her.

"I wasn't laughing because I thought you were stupid. I was laughing because I thought you were cute. You were so cute when you couldn't find anything to say Az. I really do love you and want to be your mate." Nadeen nuzzles him.

"Thanks Deen. I love you too." Azryn nuzzles her back.

Then they hear a branch break. "What was that?" Nadeen asks nervously.

"I don't know." Azryn answers standing in front of Nadeen protectively.

A tan lioness and a dark lion walk out. "Hello there."

"Who are you?" Nadeen asks.

"Well my name is Zira, and this is my mate, Scar." The tan lioness introduces.

"Zira! Scar!" My mother and grandparents told me about you two and what you did!" Azryn growls.

"Yes and neither of you will be alive to even remember." Scar smirks cooly. And before either of them can react, Scar jumps at Azryn and Zira jumps at Nadeen going for their throats.

"Ahhhh." Nadeen screams shooting up. She looks around and sees that she's in the cave. It was just a dream. But just to be sure she runs out and sees Azryn talking to Simba. She breathes a sigh of relief. Azryn was alive.

TLKTLKTLK

The words hit Amira like a slap to the face. "M-my what?" She asks.

"Your father." Kovu smiles.

This was the moment Amira had been waiting for her whole life. And it was finally here. She has practiced what she would say a million times when she came face to face with her father. But right now she found herself utterly speechless. She didn't feel the happy and excited feeling she thought she'd feel. She actually feels...angry?

She growls. "You! You've been my father all this time and didn't tell me?!"

"I didn't know." Kovu defends.

"But you knew about me and my brothers! You left my mom! How could you leave my mom?!" Amira exclaims.

"Amira please-"Kovu begins.

"No! You don't get to speak! It's my turn now!" Amira cries.

Kovu decides to be quiet and let his daughter get everything off her chest.

"You left my mother when she needed you the most!" Amira begins to cry. "She loved you, still loves you! Or at least she did when I left. But she probably still does. You never loved her! You were just using her for the activity that created me and my brothers and then when she was pregnant you lead her on! You made her believe you loved her and wanted to be there for her! But when me and my brothers were born that's when we left! How could you?!"

Every word makes Kovu's heart break all over again just like it did when he left. But Amira has it all wrong. He does love her! He was forced to leave. "Is that all you wanna say?"

"No." Amira answers. "How could you leave my mom? Why would you want to? She's amazing, sweet, gorgeous, brave, lovable! How could you!" Amira sobs.

"I know." Kovu agrees. "She is, all of those things."

Amira cries. "My mom told me to leave any information about you alone. Why didn't I listen to her. I'm so stupid to wanting to find you. I wish I could just take it all back."

"But aren't you at least glad you got to meet me?" Kovu asks with tears of his own.

"I don't know. I thought I would be, but now I just don't know. I really didn't think it through. And just answer me one question. When you found me? When you saved me? If you knew who I was would you have still taken me in or would you have ran?" Amira asks.

"I-I don't know Amira I really don't know." Kovu answers.

"Of course you don't." Amira scoffs.

"Excuse me Amira! After everything that's happened I'm still your father and you do not have a right to speak to me that way!" Kovu glares.

"Father?! What kind of father abandoned his mate and cubs?! What kind of father smacks his own daughter!?" Amira asks thinking back to the day she met Mosi and Anima.

"I apologized for that. I thought we were over that!" Kovu glares.

"You see this proves it. You've never been a father to me! Even if you want to be one now. You can never make up for all this time! Not with me! My brothers! Or my mother!" Amira exclaims running off, still crying.

"Oh gosh." Kovu thinks to himself. "I've really made a big mess of things."

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Pridelands Azryn has called everyone to Priderock to make a big announcement. "Everybody! May I have your attention!" When everyone is listening Azryn takes a deep breath. "I know I'm supposed to be king. But I don't have a queen to rule with." Nadeen's eyes fill with tears with tears when he says this. "So I can't be king. My little brother, Pakyzo has someone. But they can't rule just yet. So until I get a queen or Pakyzo and Meellaah are ready to rule. I hereby declare Mosi as your new king!"

Gasps are heard from all around. "Azryn are you sure you wanna do this sweetie?" Kiara asks her son.

"Mom, Mosi has no problem ruling without a queen. I don't want to rule without one. It's ok."

Mosi looks over at his parents who are smiling proudly that their plan had worked. Mosi knew this was what his parents had wanted. But he feels bad about the whole thing.

A/N: oh Azryn what's wrong with you?! Now Mosi is king! Anima and Koni's plan worked! Oh boy Amira did not take that well. But don't worry everything will eventually work out. Stay tuned for ch 16!


	16. It All Works Out

Thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, and GunLizard for reviewing last chapter. Here's the next one. Enjoy.

"Yes." Anima thinks to herself. "Finally." Then she speaks up. "Finally!"

The pride looks at her. "What?" Kiara asks.

Anima smirks. "Oh you foolish girl. This was my plan all along. To get my son the throne."

"What?!" Simba roars.

"That's right Simba." Koni smiles. "We have won and you have failed!"

"You bitch!" Kiara screams lunging at Anima. Nala runs and jumps in front of her daughter. "Mom! Let me at her!"

"No Kiara." Nala says sternly. "She isn't worth it."

"You're right mom." Kiara takes a deep breath and let's it out. "I'm ok."

"Oh Amira such a sweet cub. Too bad it had to end like that." Anima smirks.

"What?" Kiara asks her eyes widening.

"Well obviously I had to kill her I mean she would've gotten in my way." Anima says in a duh voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiara asks. "You killed my daughter?!"

"That's right." Anima answers. Kiara looks for any sign of a lie she knows of. When she doesn't find any she bursts into tears and runs into the cave.

Vitani watches with sadness as her friend runs into the cave. She then glares at Anima and gets in her face. "If you really have even laid a paw on my niece I swear I'll kill you!"

Anima didn't even frown at the threat. The smirk never left the light brown lionesses face. But Koni didn't take it lightly. He growls at the tan lioness. "Do not threaten my mate!"

"Your mate killed my niece!" Vitani yells. She then feels the pain, the pain of losing her brother, niece, everyone. She bursts into tears running into the cave.

Koni and Anima smile at each other. They broke the toughest lioness. Mosi watches Vitani, Kiara, and his parents. He knows they didn't kill Amira, he feels awful about the whole thing. But he can't go against his parents...can he?

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu looks at his daughter nervously. He had waited a few minutes to let her cool off, he had found her and was standing behind her nervously. He was about to speak before she cut him off. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks shocked that SHE would have something to apologize to HIM for.

She turns to look at him, tears still in her blue eyes. "For just...blowing up at you without letting you explain."

He sighs. "Amira you had a right to be angry. But I would like it if you would let me explain what happened."

"Ok." She agrees nodding wiping her eyes with her paw.

Kovu gave his daughter a small smile before beginning his story. "It started when you and your brothers were two weeks old. Your mother had just finished giving you a bath and feeding you when she brought you and your brothers outside the cafe for the first time other than your presentation. And your brothers were just sitting there, but you got up and attempted to start walking but you it didn't work out. All of the sudden Zazu flew up and told us that hyenas were coming. So out of fatherly and mately instinct I told your mother to take the three of you and get to safety. But being the stubborn lioness she is, refused. When the hyenas came up, Nala recognized them immediately. She had a bad past with hyenas. So she explained to me who they were. When the pride prepared for a fight, the leader, Shenzi, said they weren't there for a fight. They were there to get rid of all of Scar's male descendants, which is why they didn't go after Vitani. So they said if I didn't leave, Your brothers, you, and your mother would all be killed. Of course I couldn't let that happen so I left. Believe me Amira, I didn't have a choice."

Amira looks at her father for any sign of a lie. When she doesn't see any she sighs. "I believe you."

Kovu smiles. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Amira smiles. "Of course not."

"Oh thank you Amira." Kovu sighs. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"I understand now. I thought you left because of the responsibility like my best friend Nadeen and Meellaah's father did."

"Absolutely not." Kovu shakes his head.

Amira walks over and nuzzles her father. "Thank you daddy." She whispers.

Kovu nuzzles her back. "No problem sweetie."

TLKTLKTLK

Mosi walks into the cave to see a sobbing Kiara and Vitani. "Kiara?" He asks.

The creamy golden lioness looks at him with disgust. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize." He tells her.

"For what?" Vitani asks. "Your mother killing Kiara's daughter? Or betraying us after everything we've done?"

"Both." Mosi answers. When he sees the confused looks on the lionesses faces he tries to explain further. "Well technically just one. My mother didn't kill Amira. She is very much alive."

"What?!" Kiara and Vitani exclaim at the same time. "She's alive?!"

"Yes. My mother just said that to catch you guys off guard so you won't be focused on anything else these next few months."

"That bitch!" Kiara growls.

"Why are you telling us this?" Vitani asks with that thought in mind.

"Because, this was the plan since I was a cub. Take over the throne in a pride. When my mom met Amira, this was the pride she wanted me to be king of. Now that I've met Amira and all of you I started to feel guilty. Now I feel completely awful!" Mosi sighs. "Look I don't deserve your forgiveness for all of this. But you do deserve my apology. Kiara, Vitani, I am so sorry about everything my family did and will do. I'm sorry for everything."

Mosi starts to walk out, Kiara and Vitani share a look and a nod. "Mosi wait." Kiara calls. Mosi turns. "Thank you, and we do accept your apology."

Mosi gasps. "Really?!"

"Yes." Vitani answers.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." He exclaims.

"Just one question." Kiara says.

"Anything." Mosi nods.

"Do you really care about my daughter?" Kiara asks suspiciously.

Mosi smiles. "Kiara, I love Amira more than my own life."

TLKTLKTLK

Back outside the cave Simba and Nala were talking. "Oh Simba what are we going to do?" Nala asks with tears in her blue eyes.

"I don't know Nala." Simba answers not really knowing what to say.

"This is all my fault." Azryn says with tears of his own.

"No it isn't Az." Nadeen says walking up to them. "You couldn't have known."

Azryn gives the dusty orange lioness a weird look. "Why do you care Nadeen?"

"Look Az, I didn't really know how to tell you this. But I-" she can't seem to continue.

"You what?" Azryn asks her.

"I love you." Nadeen whispers.

"You what?" Azryn heard her but he wanted her to say it again.

"I love you." She says with force this time.

Azryn tilts his head. "But like two months ago you-" he starts.

"You were cute!" She exclaims.

"What?!" He asks in disbelief.

"Azryn I wasn't laughing because you're an idiot. I was laughing because I though it was cute how nervous and tongue tied you were." Nadeen answers.

"Really?" Azryn asks feeling bad about his assumption that his feelings were one sided.

"Really." Nadeen nods.

"So I gave up my throne for nothing?!" Azryn growls angrily."

"Azryn it's ok." Simba says trying to calm his grandson down.

"No it's not!" He exclaims. "I'm an idiot!"

"No you aren't." Nala sighs. "Nobody's perfect."

"Azryn, it doesn't matter if we're king and queen." Nadeen smiles. "I just to be with you."

Azryn seems to calm down at Nadeen's words. "That works for me."

"Awwwww." Nala smiles.

The two look at Nala with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"I ruined that moment." Nala says embarrassedly. "Sorry."

Azryn chuckles. "It's ok grandma."

"Yeah." Nadeen agrees. "There will be more you can ruin." She jokes.

TLKTLKTLK

While this was going on Meellaah and Pakyzo decided to go for a walk. "I can't believe your brother did that." Meellaah comments.

"Me neither." Pakyzo agrees. "But it's his kingdom. If he doesn't want to be king, I can't stop him from giving the throne to his best friend."

"I still think it was stupid." Meellaah says. "You know. I would've gladly taken the throne if he would've let us."

Pakyzo smiles. "I know Meellaah. So would've I."

"Pakyzo?" Meellaah asks.

"Hmmmm?" Meellaah asks.

"I want a cub." Meellaah tells him.

"I know." Pakyzo says. "Me too, someday."

"No I mean now." Meellaah admits.

"What?!" Pakyzo asks in disbelief. "Oh Meellaah you can be serious! We're only a year old. We just became an adolescent. Barely out of our cub years."

"I'm not saying I want to mate right now. I can wait another year but I don't really want to." She says.

Pakyzo shakes his head. "Seriously Meellaah don't do that. Because if you were serious, you know I would give in because I can't resist you!"

"Well thank you." Meellaah says with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." Pakyzo says not really being the mushy gushy lion.

"If we had a cub what would we name it?" Meellaah asks.

"Well how should I know?" Pakyzo exclaims.

"Ok don't get mad I'm just asking." Meellaah defends.

Pakyzo takes a deep breath and let's it out. "I'm sorry Meellaah, I'm just frustrated with my brother."

Meellaah smiles. "I know."

Meellaah nuzzles him and Pakyzo says. "Nia or Zuberi."

Meellaah pulls away and looks at her boyfriend with confusion. "What?"

"If we had a cub that's what it's name would be. A girl would be Nia and a boy would be Zuberi."

Meellaah smiles. "I love them."

With that the two decide to walk back to Priderock.

A/N: ok so I decided to be nice and update early. I also decided to be nice and not end on a cliffhanger. But don't worry the story is not over yet! More stuff us yet to come. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	17. All Comes Crashing Down

Thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, GuardianSaint, and GunLizard for reviewing last chapter. Here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy!

Nadeen nuzzles her new boyfriend Azryn. She couldn't believe she finally was with him. She never thought this day would come. "I love you Nadeen."

"I love you too Azryn." Nadeen whispers back. Tears form in her blue eyes. When Azryn notices he freaks. "Deen what's wrong?! Are you ok?!"

She giggles. "I'm fine Az." When Azryn doesn't look convinced, she adds, "I'm just so happy." She nuzzles him again and the two walk out of the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba sits by the Waterhole. It took him a few months, but he's finally accepted that his granddaughter was gone and not coming back. He just couldn't imagine what his daughter went through when Amira first went missing. "Simba?" He turns and sees Nala walk up to him. "Are you ok?"?

"Yeah Nala I'm fine. Just thinking about Amira again. I think we should just accept she's gone." Simba sighs. Nala gives a soft chuckle. "Simba we love Amira, so much. We can't just expect to accept it or even get over it."

"Huh?" Simba asks confusion clear in his amber eyes.

"Simba, it's been over 2 years and I'm still not over the fact that Kopa's gone." Nala tells him. Kopa was their first son. He was born when Simba first became king. What happened was, it was his first time out of the cave, he was so excited. Simba had given him the rules and warnings. Kopa had barely listened, getting distracted by everything that wasn't Simba. Nala gave him a nuzzle and permission. He jumped down Priderock went out into the Pridelands.

Kopa was exploring the Pridelands when he came across this cub that was from the Oulands, who was trespassing in the Pridelands. She begged Kopa not to tell anyone. When he promised she told him her name was Vitani. Kopa and Vitani became best friends really fast. Everyday they would meet up and play. Two weeks after they met, Kopa went to play with Vitani. When he got to their meeting spot he saw Vitani curled up in a ball crying. When he asked her what happened she said she couldn't tell because she would hurt her again. All of the sudden Zira showed up. She backhanded Vitani and she hit the ground. Hard. When Kopa tried to run and help her, Zira stepped on his tail, grabbed him by the body and bit hard. It broke bones, and ribs. Zira put him down, grabbed Vitani and ran. Simba and Nala found Kopa and took him to Rafiki. Kopa died a few hours later. About two months later Simba and Nala had Kiara. Kopa was the reason Simba was so strict with Kiara.

"I know." Simba whispers. "Neither am I."

Then they hear a voice behind them. "Talking about Kopa?" They turn and see Vitani.

"Yeah." Nala sighs. "You ok Vitani?"

Vitani holds back tears. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Vitani it's ok to cry if you need to." Simba says and Nala nods. "Absolutely." Nala pulls her close and nuzzles her.

Vitani begins to cry. "I love him Nala."

Nala starts crying too. "I know Vitani. So did I."

Simba shifts uncomfortably. "We all loved him."

Vitani dries her tears. "I should be getting everyone ready for the hunting party." Nala and Simba nods and Vitani walks away.

Just then Rafiki jumps down in front of them. Nala gasps and Simba falls backwards. "Rafiki!" Nala exclaims. "Don't do that!"

"Oh ho ho!" Rafiki exclaims. "Tinking of de princess?"

"Yeah." Nala says sadly and Simba nods.

"Well old Rafiki can ease dos worries." He laughs again. "Come here it is a secret." Simba leans in and Rafiki whispers. "Asante sana, squash banana, may may, nu nu, mi mi, hapana." (I think that's how you spell it lol)

"Ugh!" Simba exclaims. "Not that again! Rafiki seriously what do you know?"

"Ok ok." Rafiki laughs again. "Amira is alive."

"What?!" Simba and Nala exclaim at the same time. "How do you know that?"

"Rafiki found her a few months ago and he's been watching over her." Rafiki answers with a laugh.

"What?" Nala asks. "You found Amira a few months ago?"

"What?!" They hear a growl behind them. They turn and see Kiara. "You found Amira?!"

Rafiki looks nervously at her. "Yes."

"You found her and you didn't tell me!" Kiara takes an angry step towards the baboon. "You didn't bring her to me?!"

"It wasn't de right time." Rafiki tells her.

"I don't care if it wasn't the right time!" Kiara exclaims. "I just want my daughter home, safe where she belongs."

"She will return when the time is right." Rafiki attempts to calm the lioness down but fails.

"You knew where she was this entire time!" Kiara roars. "How could you do that to me Rafiki!"

"Kiara." Simba says.

"Sweetheart calm down." Nala tries to calm her daughter.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Are you insane mom!? How can anyone expect me to calm down?" Then she turns to Rafiki. "I can't believe you."

"Kiara I'm vedy sorry." Rafiki says.

"Save it!" Kiara roars and runs off in tears.

Simba turns to Rafiki. "I'm sorry."

Rafiki holds up his hand. "It's fine." He runs up the tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Mosi has made his decision. He loves Amira and will not go against her family. He didn't care about going against his so called parents.

He finds them in the cave. "Mom! Dad!"

They turn and see him. "What is it?" Koni asks him.

"How is our king today?" Anima asks smugly nuzzling her son hello. Mosi sighs. "I need to talk to you two about something very important. But please don't get angry."

Koni sighs. "Well that always means good news." He says sarcastically.

"I want to give Azryn and Nadeen the throne back." Mosi says confidently.

Anima freezes. Did those words really come out of her sons mouth. When she realizes they did she growls. "Are you insane?! Do you honestly think we'll allow you to do that?!"

"It's not your decision mother." Mosi growls back.

"I'm your mother. You must do as I say! And I say you will remain king!" Anima roars.

"No." Mosi glares.

"What did you just say to your mother?" Koni asks glaring at his son.

"I. Said. No." Mosi pauses between each word to make sure they heard him correctly.

"Do not try me Mosi. I will win." Anima growls warningly.

"You're not giving the throne back." Koni tells him.

"Yes I am." Mosi tells them.

"Mosi I did not want to do this but you leave me no choice." Anima says. "If you dare give the throne back I will personally track Amira down and I will kill her. And you know that when I'm determined to find someone. I find them." Anima threatens.

Mosi sighs. She was right. If he wanted Amira to live he had to remain king. "Fine. I'll remain king. But I don't have to like it." With that Mosi walks out of the cave with his smirking parents behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

Amira sneaks up behind a herd of buffalo. When she's ready she runs and pounces. She chases them a few seconds and eventually pounces on one bringing it down. She takes it back to where Kovu is waiting for her. "Great job Amira." Kovu smiles.

Amira smiles back. "Thanks dad."

As they eat a thought comes to Amira's mind. "Dad!"

Kovu jumps "what?!"

"My mission is complete!" Amira exclaims with happiness in her blue eyes.

"Huh?" Kovu asks clearly confused.

"My mission was to find my father. I found him." Amira smiles.

"Yeah we've established that." Kovu says with a laugh.

"Now we can return." Amira smiles.

The smile falls from Kovu's face. "Return?"

"Yeah." Amira nods. "We can return to Priderock."

"Oh no." Kovu shakes his head. "I can't."

The smile falls from Amira's face. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't go back." He sighs.

"Why?!" Amira exclaims.

"The hyenas!" Kovu says. "I'm not going to let my ex mate and cubs get killed just because I was stupid."

Amira rolls her blue eyes. "News flash dad! Azryn, Pakyzo, and I are not cubs anymore. We can take care of ourselves. And so can mom."

"I'm not risking it. I care too much about all of you." Kovu glares.

"I care about you, mom, and my brothers. That's why you need to come back. My brothers deserve to know their father. Just like mom deserves to have her mate back."

"Wow you are just like her. So stubborn." Kovu rolls his green eyes.

"I know." Amira nods. "You have to come back!"

"You are just like her! Your just like your title! You're such a princess! Princess." He says calling her by the name he's called her for the passed year.

"Thank you. Loner." She says calling him by that name she begins to walk away when she hears Kovu's voice. "Wait! Amira, please don't leave. You're my Daughter and I just found you. Don't leave."

Amira's face softens and she turns back. "Then come home with me. Please."

"I can't." Kovu tells her once again.

"Stop repeating that!" Amira exclaims.

"Stop asking me!" Kovu exclaims back. Then he glares. "You know what I don't care! Go home to your mommy and brothers where you belong! I could not care less!" With that Kovu walks away.

Amira watches her father go with angry tears in her eyes.

A/N: Awwww that ending was so sad for me to write. It almost made me cry. :( and sorry for that story about Kopa. I just kinda thought my interpretation about what happened was necessary for this chapter. Oh and I have a message for GunLizard! You said you didn't like my last chapter that much because it didn't end on a cliffie. Well I guess this counts as a cliffie. It does right? Oh well. What will happen with Amira and Kovu? Will Kovu decide to return? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out.


	18. Picking Up The Pieces

Thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, GunLizard, gms14, and GuardianSaint for reviewing last chapter! Here's the next one for you! Enjoy!

Simba and Nala were walking back to Priderock to have a little talk with their daughter. "You can't exactly blame her." Simba says. "I'd be pretty angry if someone knew where my daughter was and didn't tell me."

Nala sighs. "I know Simba. So would I, but Kiara didn't have a right to yell at Rafiki. If he thinks there will be a 'right time' for Amira to return. Then I trust him."

"So do I." Simba agrees. When they arrive back at Priderock Simba is about to follow Nala in but Nala stops him. "Simba, let me do this."

"But-" Simba starts.

"Let a mother have a little chat with her daughter." Simba gives Nala a look but agrees. Nala smiles gratefully at her mate, gives him a nuzzle and walks into the cave to talk to her daughter.

She walks in and sees her daughter is no longer crying, just sitting. Nala says Kiara's name softly. Kiara groans. "Yes mother?"

"Honey please talk to me." Nala pleads. "What's been going on with you lately? Your father and I are so worried about you. Everyone is."

"It's just..." Kiara begins not knowing how to word it. "Today marks one year since Amira left. I guess that has just made me upset."

Nala nods. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't know, I wasn't keeping track. But apparently you were."

"Of course I was. I'm her mother." Kiara sighs. "But I guess I was a little hard on Rafki. I mean I am angry he didn't tell me. But if he's been making sure that she's ok, I guess that's all that matters. I'm grateful to him."

Nala smiles proud of her daughter for seeing that it doesn't matter. "And when Rafiki says that he has a plan for Amira and that it isn't the right time for her to return, you trust him right?"

"Of course I trust Rafiki mother!" Kiara exclaims. "You told me when I was a cub that Rafiki had a right time for daddy to return once. And if he says there is a right time for Amira to return. Then there must be a right time."

Nala smiles. "I'm proud of you sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Kiara smiles giving her mother a nuzzle. "And I can't wait for the right time to be here. But it will eventually come and my daughter will be home where she belongs."

TLKTLKTLK

Amira was sitting on a log near a river. She hasn't even seen Kovu in almost a week now. She missed him. Sure she was angry but he was still her father. She just wanted to got home, with him. She understands why he feels like he can't. But Amira believes that she, her mother, and brothers will be fine.

"Where did I go wrong?" She asks herself. She then heard a familiar laugh in the tree above her. "Rafiki."

He jumps down and lands in front of her. "Good afternoon Amira. How are you dis fine day." Rafik asks motioning around them.

"Not very good Rafiki." Amira sighs.

"Oh? He asks. "Why not?"

Amira gives him a look. "You've been watching me Rafiki. I know you have. So you know perfectly well why nothing is going very well."

Rafiki gives her a nod. "Yeah."

Amira sighs. "Why is it always three steps forward five steps back with me and him Rafiki."

"Dat I do not know Amira." Rafiki sighs. "But I do know dat if the two of you keep pushing the odor away you will eventually hate each odor. You don't want dat do you?"

"No!" Amira shouts. "I don't want to hate him!"

"Den my suggestion is to find him and work tings out." Rafiki tells her.

"I will Rafiki. Thank you." Amira smiles.

Rafiki gives the creamy lioness a smile and disappears. "I need to find him." Amira thinks to herself. "I can't hate him. I just can't." With that Amira hurries off to find her father.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Pridelands Simba is waiting outside the cave for his mate and daughter. "You ok kid?" Simba turns and sees Timon and Pumbaa walking towards him.

"Oh hey guys." Simba says. "Yeah I'm fine. Kiara just flipped out on Rafiki because he knew Amira was alive and didn't tell her."

"Boy that's rough." Timon says.

"Yeah." Pumbaa agrees. "Is Kiara ok?"

"Yeah she's fine." Simba tells him. "Just frustrated."

"Sooooo." Timon says.

"Amira's alive?" Pumbaa asks smiling.

Simba smiles back. "Yeah she is! Isn't that great?! Someday she'll return."

"That's great." Timon says with a smile. "I can't wait to see how big she's gotten. Last time I saw her she was that big." Timon says motioning how big he remembered Amira being.

"She's over a year old now." Pumbaa tells him. "She'll be as big as Nadeen and Meellaah are now."

"They grow up so fast." Timon sighs. "It just seems like yesterday I saved Simba from the vultures after running away because he thought he killed his father."

"We saved him Timon." Pumbaa reminds him. Timon rolls his eyes. "Whatever Pumbaa. It just doesn't seem that long ago."

"Really?" Simba asks wrinkling his brow. "It seems like forever since then."

"Not to us." Timon says. "Well it'll be great to see her again."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Rafiki had found Kovu who was sulking about his fight with Amira. He didn't mean what he said about him not caring if she leaves. The truth was, he does care. He doesn't want her to go back. But if she wants to he can't stop her.

"Hey you!" Rafiki shouts. Kovu looks up. When he sees Rafiki he groans in annoyance "not him again."

"Wait a minute!" Rafiki says landing in front of Kovu. Rafiki laughs at Kovu's expression.

"What do you want?" Kovu groans.

"I just spoke to Amira." Rafiki tells him all of his amusement gone.

Kovu perks up. "You did?" Rafiki nods. "Yes, she felt bad about what happened between you two."

Kovu looks down in sadness. "She does?" Rafiki nods. "I do too."

"Then do something about it." Rafiki tells him. "Or you'll lose her. I've seen it before. A father and daughter got into a big fight. Like de one you two did. They ended up hating each odor. You don't want dat do you?"

"No. But what can I do?" Kovu exclaims. "She wants me to return! I can't return! I mean if I do the hyenas will come back. I can't face my past." Then without warning Rafiki whacks Kovu on the head with his stick. "Ow! What did you do that for?!"

"It doesn't matter! It's in de past." Rafiki says laughing. Kovu glares at the monkey and runs his head. "Yeah but it still hurt."

"Oh yes de past can hurt." Rafiki pats Kovu on the back. "But de way I see it, you can eider run from it or learn from it." Rafiki swings his stick at Kovu but Kovu dodges it. "Ha! You see! So what are you going to do?"

Kovu glares at the baboon then he realizes what he must do. "I'm going to get my daughter and we're going to go home."

Rafiki smiles. "Yes!" With that Kovu runs off to find Amira.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Amira was searching for Kovu. She then catches his scent and runs toward it. She sees him running towards her. "Dad!" Kovu looks at her. "Amira!" He yells back.

They run up to each other. "Amira I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I do care if you return. I love you please forgive me."

Amira giggles. "I forgive you daddy." She nuzzles him. "I love you too." She pulls away and sighs. "I'm sorry that I was yelling at you to return. I don't know if you'll ever be ready to go home but I won't push you. We'll go home when you're ready. I just don't want to hate you or you to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Kovu nuzzles her again. "Oh my beautiful Amira you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say those words. You also don't know how much I love you."

"Thank you daddy." Amira whispers.

"You ready?" Kovu asks pulling away.

"For what?" Amira asks confused.

"I was just talking to Rafiki and I got some sense knocked into me." Kovu explains. "And I do really want to see your mother and meet my sons."

Amira's smile grows as she hears him say these words. She gasps. "You mean-" she begins.

"That's right." Kovu smiles. "I think it's time you and I go home."

A/N: Oooooh Kovu has made his decision. He wants to return! But will he change his mind? If he does decide to return will he and the Pridelanders have a smooth reunion. Find out soon. Stay tuned for next chapter. Thanks!


	19. All's Well

Thank you to TMNTMentalistTLK lover, GuardianSaint, GunLizard, and Redlioness45 for reviewing. Here's the next ch for ya. Enjoy!

His parents were bad but he was good. Mosi was a good lion and good king. He has been king for a little over a month. Everyone in the pride had forgiven him but they were angry he was still king. They figured that he would give the throne back but he didn't. He wanted to, especially when Nadeen and Azryn got together, but he knew his mother would find Amira. He wouldn't dare tell anyone about his parents blackmail. If he did, his mother would go track Amira and his father would kill HIM. He and Azryn continued to be good friends. The two of them decided to go on a walk to clear the air between the two.

"Ok." Azryn says. "Let me get this straight. A few months ago, you ran into my sister and the two of you decided to play. When you were playing she pinned you and your mother and a lion showed up. Then the lion and Anima got into an argument and the brown lion carried her away?"

"That's right." Mosi nods.

Azryn growls. "Are you kidding me?! He could've been a cubnapper! H-he might be forcing my sister to do unspeakable things?!"

"Oh." Mosi gasps. "I didn't think of that?!" Mosi sighs feeling guilty he let his friend go.

Just then Rafiki appears. He laughs. "Don't worry Azryn. I doubt de strange lion is forcing Amira to do such tings." Azryn gives Rafiki a strange look. "How do you know?"

Rafiki gives another laugh. "Because I happen to know de lion Mosi is speaking of. He is vedy nice."

"What!?" Azryn exclaims. "You know this lion?!"

"Yes I do." Rafiki confirms the dark brown lion. Azryn gives the baboon another look. "So he didn't hurt my sister?"

"I am 100% sure he did not hurt your sister?" Rafiki assures him.

Just then Kiara comes onto the scene. "Rafiki you're back!"

"Hello Kiara." Rafiki greets the former queen. Kiara looks at Mosi and Azryn. "Boys would you mind if I spoke to Rafiki alone for a few minutes?"

"Of course mom." Azryn smiles. "Come on Mos." With that the two lions leave letting the golden lioness and the blue-butted baboon talk.

"What would you like to speak to Rafiki about." Rafiki asks with a small smile.

Kiara smiles back but then guilt washes over her. "Rafiki." She starts. "The other day I said some things to you. Things that I didn't mean and I-"

"No." Rafiki holds up a hand. "I know what you are going to say. It is already forgotten Kiara." Kiara smiles at her friend. "Thank you Rafiki and I'm really grateful that you have been watching over my daughter. And if you say there is a right time for Amira to return, then I trust you."

Rafiki nods at the lioness and Kiara pulls him in for a hug. He returns the hug and the two go their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

As Amira runs through the Savannah with her father she can't help but feel excited but terrified at the same time. She was excited because she's been separated from her family for a really long time. She was terrified because of her mother.

After a few minutes Kovu stops. Amira sees this and walks over to him. "You ok?" She asks concerned about her father.

Kovu smiles. "Yeah honey I'm fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be." This makes Amira laugh. "Hey it's getting late." Kovu says looking up at the sky. "We should find somewhere to sleep."

Amira agrees and the two walk off to find a cave to sleep in. Amira sees a little one that looks big enough for the two of them. "Hey how about there?"

Kovu looks inside and smiles. "It looks big enough for the two of us." Amira walks in first and Kovu follows. The two of them fit perfectly. "It's perfect." Amira says.

Kovu smiles. He then looks over at his daughter and see a conflicted look on his daughters face. "What's wrong?"

Amira sighs and says "I'm excited to see my family again. But I'm also terrified."

"Why?" Kovu asks gently.

"Well you know my mom. When we get back, after the whole "oh my precious daughter thank the kings you're back." Amira mimics Kiara which makes Kovu smile. Then Amira continues. "After that she'll bite my head off about leaving without any warning or anything."

Kovu sighs. "That's what every mother would do. That's called being a good mother."

"I know." Amira says. "I just wish she didn't yell at me for it."

Kovu chuckles. "You think you're nervous? I'm the one that should be nervous. What if everyone hates me for just leaving?"

Amira smiles at her father. "Oh dad, nobody will be mad at you. You did what you did to protect me my mother and brothers. That's called being a good father."

Kovu smiles at his daughter throwing his words back at him. "Yeah I guess you are right. Come on let's get some sleep." With that the creamy princess and her father lay down to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Pridelands Vitani and Kiara are going for a walk. "I've missed this Kiara." Vitani smiles.

"Missed what?" Kiara asks her former sister-in-law.

"Talking to you." Vitani answers her blue eyes brightening. "We haven't done this in so long."

"I know." Kiara agrees with wide amber eyes. "I've missed this too Tani."

Just then Vitani picks up a scent. "Kiara do you smell that?" Vitani asks the dusty orange lioness.

Kiara sniffs and catches the scent. "Yeah I do." The two lionesses run towards the scent.

They come face to face with a light gold lion with a light brown mane. "Um hello?" He says in a deep husky voice.

"Hi." Kiara says suspiciously at the lion.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your evening but I was just exiled from my pride and I need a place to stay." The lion tells them.

"Well maybe." Kiara shrugs. "What's your name?"

The lion sighs. "My name is Jafari."

"Hello Jafari." Kiara greets. Then she looks over at Vitani who's eyes are wide and she looks very interested. Kiara knows this look. She had the same one with Kovu and she's seen her mother with the look towards her father. "May I ask what you were exiled for?"

Jafari sighs. "I'd rather not say." Kiara raises an eyebrow. "Well I guess you don't have to but I'm afraid we can't let you into the pride unless we know what you've done."

Jafari closes his eyes and looks at Vitani. "I-I mated with the queen of my old pride."

"What?" Vitani exclaims angrily.

"Vitani calm down just hear him out." Kiara says attempting to calm her friend down.

"Yeah she was in heat and and begged me. So I did. She told the king and said I had raped her and I was exiled." Jafari explains.

"Well you could've said no." Vitani glares at the lion.

"Yeah I should've I've regretted it for the past week since it happened." Jafari says sadly.

"Oh." Kiara sighs. Then she realizes something. "Oh how rude of us! We haven't even introduced ourselves. Hi I'm Kiara and this is my friend Vitani."

"Vitani, Kiara." Jafari says. "It's nice to meet you."

Vitani sighs. "It's nice to meet you too."

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Kovu and Amira began running again. They are both really nervous but even more excited. After this past year and few months. They are finally going to be reunited with their family. With these thoughts they both ran faster. Amira squealed in her head. Kovu imagined himself reuniting with his love.

He began to run even faster. Amira follows and the two get out of breath quickly. They stop to catch their breath and Kovu goes to find them something to eat.

After they catch something and eat Amira says "come on dad I'm tired of waiting. Let's just go."

Kovu smiles and nods. With that the two run towards the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

A few days later Kovu and Amira see Priderock in the distance. Amira squeals and Kovu gasps. When they enter the Pridelands Amira whispers to Kovu, "wait here." Kovu nods and Amira runs toward Priderock.

Amira walks up and sees her mother looking out in the lands. "Mom?"

Kiara turns and gasps. "Amira? You're really here?"

Amira giggles. "I'm really here mom." Kiara squeals and runs to her daughter. Embracing her. "Oh my beautiful daughter."

"I've missed you so much mom." Amira says with tears in her eyes. Kiara pulls away with tears in her own eyes. "I've missed you too baby. I was so convinced you were dead."

Amira smiles. "Well as you can see, I'm not."

Kiara laughs. "No. Oh my precious girl you're so beautiful." Then she turns. "Mom! Dad! Azryn! Pakyzo! Mosi!"

They all come running out of the cave. "Kiara what-" Nala begins and then sees Amira. "Amira?!"

"Grandma!" Amira exclaims running up to her creamy grandmother and embracing her. She then embraces her grandfather. "It's so good to be back!" Amira exclaims.

"Amira we've missed you like crazy little sis!" Azryn exclaims.

"I've missed you too Azzy." She embraces her brother. "I missed you Paky!" She hugs her other brother.

"You too Mira." Pakyzo whispers.

"Amira!" Nadeen exclaims running over to her best friend and tackling her. "Deeny!" Amira embraces her best friend.

"Amira!" Amira turns and sees Meellaah.

"Hey Meellaah!" Amira smiles hugging her friend.

"Amira?" Amira turns and sees Mosi. Amira gasps. "Mosi!" The two walk up to each other. "I missed you Amira." Mosi smiles. "I missed you too Mosi." The two nuzzle.

That's when she sees the angry look on Kiara's face. She curses in her head and turn towards her mother. "Amira how could you just leave like that! Do you realize how worried we were?! We didn't think you would ever return!"

Amira let's her mother get all her feelings off her chest. Then she speaks again. "But I did come back mom and I'm not alone." When she sees all the confused looks she says, "follow me."

She leads everyone down to where she left Kovu. "Mom, there's someone who wants to see you. Ok come out."

Kovu steps out from behind the bushes. "Hi." He whispers.

Gasps are heard from all the pride. Kiara is stunned to see her ex mate standing there. All theses months she thought he was dead, along with her daughter. But they were both here.

The pride was silent, waiting for someone to react. Kiara is shocked, amber eyes wide, not knowing what to think or say. She is finally able to find her voice, it comes out as barely even a whisper, but everyone still hears it. "Kovu?"

A/N: yay they have finally returned! I was so happy while writing this! How will Kiara and the rest of the pride react. Stay tuned for next chapter. Thanks!


	20. That Ends Well

A/N: thank you to ec, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, gms14, and Selena153 for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The whole pride was shocked. They couldn't find the right words. Millions of thoughts flowed through their minds. "How did you guys meet? Did you know who the other was? Why didn't you return sooner? But they all knew that it wasn't any of their business, it was only the business of the royals. But there was one pride member who wasn't royalty that was the most curious. Tishana. She looked from a Kovu to Amira in a confused way. "How did this happen?" She asked herself. "It's not possible they could've known?" She looked over at her mate, Najooki, who looked just as confused as she was. Her eyes flickered over to their daughter, Kalina, who was looking at Amira with happiness. The two were very close as cubs. They weren't best friends but they hung out quite a bit. When Amira went missing, Kalina was devastated. Amira was her closest friend. Now she's back. With the king.

Simba on the other hand, was not confused. He had so many other feelings inside him that there was no room for confusion. He felt happiness, love, adoration, admiration, but he also felt angry? Kovu was back with Amira. But why didn't they return sooner? Did they not know what was going on. But more to the point he wasn't confused. He was just happy that his son-in-law and granddaughter were home where they belonged.

Nala felt the exact same way. She wasn't confused. But she wasn't angry either. She looked over at her daughter who's eyes were wide. Kiara still hadn't said anything. Well she did say his name but that was barely even a whisper. She looked at her granddaughter who was staring at the pride with confusion. Probably wondering why no one was saying anything. But what could they say? "Hey nice to see you guys are back. How'd you guys meet? Why are you just coming back now?" No, they couldn't say that.

Vitani was still in shock. She never thought she'd see her baby brother again. But here he is. She shook her head and was finally able to breath properly. She was able to see her brother. His mane had grown a lot. It was as long as Simba's was when he was Kovu's age. His body had grown, his muscles were larger. Long story short. He was hot. That's weird coming from his sister but it was true. Her eyes then go over to Amira. She was gorgeous. Her body was slender and built. Her face had gotten fuller and her blue eyes were so bright. Vitani noticed that she must have the skills of an Outlander. Kovu must have trained her. But then she finally got her mind wrapped around what happened. Her brother was back. Her niece was back. And she hoped they were here to stay. Her blue eyes lit up and her mouth curled up in a smile.

She ran up go Kovu. "Oh Vu I'm so happy you're back."

Kovu smiled at his sister. Happy that someone finally acknowledged that he was really there. "Hey Tani." He and Vitani nuzzle. "It's good to be back.

Vitani smiled at her niece. "And you Amira. Wow you're so beautiful." Amira smiled at her aunt. "It's so good to see you Aunt Vitani."

They looked at the rest of the pride who remained silent. No one could find anything to say. They all wanted to say something bit didn't know what. No one wanted to say something more than Kiara. But what could she say. She talked to her daughter just fine when she returned. But she couldn't find anything to say to her mate. Was he still her mate? Did Kovu expect her to have a new mate? Is that why he was so hesitant to come back? Or was it the hyenas threats. She just didn't know what to do or say

Azryn was one of the most confused there. Who was this lion? He doesn't look familiar, but his mother and the rest of the pride seemed to know him. Was he part of the pride before he and his siblings were born? But that doesn't make sense. He returned with Amira so she must know who he is. His Aunt Vitani obviously knew who he was. They knew each other. They were so happy to see each other. He tried to think. He remembered every name he's heard in his life. His aunt said the word Vu. Was that his name or just a nickname. He tried to remember. Then he remembered the name he heard a few months ago. Kovu. It would make sense. Vu and Kovu. How did everyone know him. Then he remembered. He remembered the conversation he had with his mother. "Who's Kovu." He had asked her. She looked unsure but his grandparents nodded in approval. "Your father." She had answered. He now knew everything. This lion standing in front of him, was his father.

Pakyzo was the other one who was most confused. He couldn't see how his mother and the rest of the pride could possibly know this lion. He didn't look familiar. He doesn't look like a complete stranger either. Then Pakyzo realizes how this lion can't take his eyes off his mother. Pakyzo glared at the lion. He better not get any ideas about her. She still isn't even over his father. His father. That's when something snapped. He remembered Kiara say something about his fathers name being Kovu and his aunt just called him Vu. And it would make sense. This lion has an amazing resemblance to Azryn, just as Amira has to their grandmother. The lion can't take his eyes off his mother, and Amira looks ver comfortable around him. "No." He thought. "This can't be my father. My father left and mom said he wasn't coming back." But there was nothing, that he knew of, said that this wasn't is father. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. He knew it's true, this lion is his father.

Vitani looked at everyone. Anger flashing her blue eyes. "Hello?" She snapped. "Kovu and Amira are back and all you guys can do is just stare at them?!" Vitani waits for a minute but nobody responds. "Somebody say something!"

Nala looks around and sees that nobody is going to speak so she decides to speak up. "I'm sorry Vitani but I just don't know what to say. Other than Kovu, Amira we've all missed you so much. Welcome home."

Kovu smiles at his mother-in-law. "Thank you Nala it's good to be back. I'm glad we're home too." Amira smiles at her father and grandmother. "I couldn't agree more."

Kiara shook her head. She didn't know what to think let alone what to say. She was almost expecting his to be a dream. It's too good to be true. Her mate and daughter returning like this. She was almost certain it was a dream. But it wasn't. They were really here.

Mosi wasn't angry, confused, or even shocked. He knew Amira would retune at some point. He just didn't know when. He was happy the lioness he loved was back. But he was also scared. When his parents see this they will be beyond pissed. They'll start on all out war. He couldn't let that happen. He looked over at Kiara who looked like she was still trying to process the information. He then looked over at Azryn and Pakyzo who had knowing looks on their faces. They knew who he was.

Simba decided to speak up next. "Um we probably shouldn't have this conversation here." He looked towards Priderock. "Let's go back there."

He started back to Priderock with Nala following him. Vitani followed Nala and Kovu followed Vitani before giving his mate and daughter a glance. Amira waited until she was with her mother.

The two of them started walking and Amira wanted to talk to her. "You ok mom." Kiara sighed before looking up at her daughter. "I guess. I'm just shocked."

Amira nodded. "That's understandable mom." Then she adds. "Dad will understand if you aren't ready for him just yet."

Kiara looks at her with a shocked expression on her face. "Amira, I never said that-"

Amira cuts her off. "It's ok mom." Before Kiara can answer they realize they're back at Priderock.

Simba looks over at his granddaughter. "Amira would you please stand by Kovu so we can get all of this straightened out?" Amira nods and goes to stand by her father. Simba takes a breath and continues. "Ok will one of you please explain what the hell is going on."

Kovu nods at Amira and she begins speaking. "Ok so a year ago when nobody here would tell me who my father is, I was stupid and I thought I would go out and look for him. So when everyone was sleeping I snuck out." Amira paused when she saw the shocked and hurt looks of her pride members. But they motion for her to keep going. "So after a few days I decided I would never find him but I didn't know where The Pridelands were so I was lost. The hyenas found me and I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran. So when I was running I saw a river. My choice was to either be torn apart by hyenas or jump into the river. I jumped. I started to drown because I couldn't swim very well and the current was strong. All of the sudden I'm getting pulled out of the water. I see him." Amira motioned toward Kovu when she says this. "He saved me and he asked me what I was doing away from home. I told him my mission and he agrees to help me. He refused to tell me his name and just says to call him Loner when he asked my name I told him it didn't matter and he just said that he'd call me Princess." Amira pauses again to breathe. "So for the past year we've just been wandering around. I realizes we never really were looking for my father and that 'Loner' has actually been like a father to me all along. So we told each other our real names and he freaked. He was so excited and I couldn't figure out why. When he told me who he was I was mad. I was pissed off. I flipped out on him and I ran. He left me alone to cool off before he decided to talk to me. He explained to me what happened and I believed him so we're all good. So then we got into an argument about him returning." Amira notices Simba and Nala share a look when she says this. "But then Rafiki came and talked to us and we both agreed to return so here we are." Amira finished.

"Wow." Tishana says. "You've had quite a journey."

"I have." Amira agrees with a slight giggle.

Then to everyone's surprise Kiara speaks up. "So you've been raising her for the past year without knowing she was your daughter?"

Kovu gives her a small smile. "Yes." Kiara nods and puts her head down. Kovu sighs as he sees this. "She must hate me." He thinks to himself.

Nala speaks up again. "So what happens now? I mean are you two here to stay or..." She trails off.

Kovu answers. "If you'll let me back in the pride."

Azryn sighs. "Well the only one who can do that is Mosi. He's the king."

Amira gasps. "What?!" She turns to Mosi and growls. "What the hell is he talking about." Mosi takes a step back. "I c-can explain." He stutters to an infuriated Amira.

She snarled at the lion she loves. "Oh this better be good. Tell me why my brother, the rightful heir, is not king."

"It was my parents." He sighed. "They blackmailed me. They said if I didn't become king he would track you down and kill you. If my mother wants to find someone, she will. I couldn't let that happen."

Amira's expression softens. "Oh well why does it matter what happens to me." She asks raising an eyebrow.

Mosi blushes. "I care about you Amira. I um I love you."

Amira gasps and a smile replaces her snarl. "Oh Mosi. Really?" Mosi gives a small nod. "I love you too."

An Awwww escapes Nala and Vitani's mouths before they can stop it. They quickly cover their mouths and everyone laughs at their faces.

Amira returns her attention to Mosi. "So Anima's after me?"

Mosi frowns. "Yes but I promise she won't touch you."

"That's right." Kiara says sternly. All the pride agrees.

"I heard my name." Anima says wailing out of the cave with Koni right behind her both of them smirking.

"Mother!" Mosi exclaims jumping in front of Amira. "How are you today you look lovely."

Anima glares at her son. "Oh shut up you worthless piece of trash." Anima barks. Koni laughs. Amira glares and jumps out. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

Anima gasps. "Oh lookie who's back." She looks over at Kovu. "Both of them. Mosi I demand you to exile them."

Mosi gasps along with the rest of the pride. Mosi looks over at a shocked Amira. Looking at her gives him a confidence he didn't know he had. He turns to his mother. "No."

Amira smiles at him proudly. Anima gives her son a look. "What did you say?!"

Mosi doesn't back down like he usually does. "You heard me mother. I said no."

Anima roars. "You worthless brat! How dare you speak to me like that!"

Mosi shows no fear. "I'm still king around here and I'm no longer scared of you. So as my kingly proclamation. I declare the rightful heir becomes king, which is Azryn." The pride gasps. Azryn steps forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mosi answers. "It's yours and Nadeen's." Azryn and Nadeen smile. "Thank you Mosi." Mosi nods.

"No!" Anima exclaims. Koni glares at his son. "We've given you everything Mosi! And this is how you repay us."

"I was wrong." Mosi glares at his so called parents.

Azryn walks over and whispers something to Mosi. Mosi looks sad but nods. Azryn steps up. "As my first kingly proclamation. I hereby exile Anima and Koni from the Pridelands!"

"What?!" Anima and Koni roar. "You can't do that!"

Mosi steps forward. "Actually mother, he can. He is king after all."

Anima growls. "You'll pay for this you all will." With that her and Koni run.

The pride cheers happy to be rid of the new Scar and Zira. Kovu walks up to his son. "Azryn does that mean-" Kovu starts.

Azryn cuts him off. "Nope not another word." Kovu thinks he's going to exile him but Azryn smiles. "This is your home too Dad."

Kovu smiles at his oldest son. "Thank you."

"Huuurmp." Pakyzo grumbles. "Just be glad I'm not king."

Kovu turns to his other son. "What do you mean?"

Pakyzo glares at his father. "It means that if I were king. I would exile you so fast it would make your head spin."

Amira walks up to her brother with a confused expression on her face. "Why."

Pakyzo rolls his eyes. "So he abandoned us and our mother when we were just weeks old and now he thinks he can come back and fix everything? I don't think so." He says.

He walks into the cave before anyone can say anything else. Meellaah follows her boyfriend but not before giving them an apologetic look.

Amira rolls her eyes. "Don't worry daddy. He'll get over it eventually." Amira tries to assure her father.

Kovu nods but doesn't look convinced.

"Kovu?" Kovu tuned and sees Kiara. "Hey" she says.

Kovu looks shocked. "Hi." Kiara looks hesitant. "Can we talk?" Kovu nods. "Ok come with me." Kiara walks down the side of Priderock and Kovu follows.

TLKTLKTLK

Neither Kovu nor Kiara says anything until Kiara stops. Kovu sees that they're in the part of the Pridelands they used to be together in.

"Kovu." Kiara starts. "I think you should know that I'm not mad at you or anything I don't blame you for what happened."

Kovu looks at her in a surprised way. "You don't?"

Kiara giggles. "Of course I don't. It wasn't your fault it was those damn hyenas fault."

Kovu smiles. "I'm glad."

Kiara smiles back. "Thank for taking care of Amira even though you didn't know who she was."

Kovu chuckles. "No problem. It was funny because the two of us felt a weird connection to each other. We never guessed it was because we were father and daughter."

"I'm sure." Kiara giggles causing both of them to start laughing. They stare at each other for a minute. "I've missed you so much." Kiara says.

"I've missed you too Kiara." They reach and nuzzle the other. "I love you." Kovu blurts out.

Kiara pulls away and smiles. "I love you too."

Kovu smirks and begins to run. Kiara smiles back and runs after him. The two chase each other before they find the stop Simba and Nala used to go to. They smile at each other and run. Kovu jumps into the water and Kiara follows. Kovu splashes her and Kiara ducks underwater. Kiara swims underneath him and when Kovu can't find her he gets scared. Kiara surfaces right behind him. He turns and nearly jumps to the sky. Kiara laughs at her mates jumpyness. He glares back and mock laughs. But he can't stay mad at her for long and the two splash each other again. They swim for a few more minutes before Kiara jumps out and runs. Kovu follows her but can't find her. How did she do that? Did she just disappear into thin air? Then as if on cue Kovu feels something light land on his back and the two roll around laughing.

The two decide to look at the stars. "That one looks like Timon." Kiara says laughing.

Kovu laughs with her. Then he points to a different one. "That one looks like your father." Kiara looks at it closely and then she sees what he means. She laughs again.

"I've missed doing this with you." Kiara smiles.

"Me too Kiara." Kovu smiles back. "We should be getting back."

Kiara looks disappointed. "Do we have to?"

Kovu smiles. "Kiara I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. We can do this every night if you would like to."

Kiara nods. "I would like." With that the two run back to Priderock and see everyone already fast asleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Nadeen and Azryn are declared mates and declared King and Queen of the Pridelands. Kovu looks at his son with a huge smile on his face. He kind of misses being king because he never really got a chance to be one but he doesn't care. It's his sons turn.

A few weeks later Nadeen gives the news that she's expecting a cub. "That's great Deeny!" Amira exclaims giving her friend a hug. Then she turns to her brother. "Remember Azryn she's my best friend. You break her heart, I break your face."

Azryn nods at his sister and steps back.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Nadeen gives birth to their daughter Salina. Salina has a dusty orange coat like her mother but piercing green eyes like her father.

Everyone is really excited for the birth of the new heir. But they're also concerned because Pakyzo still hasn't even glanced at Kovu. But they decide bit to let it ruin their good mood.

At Salina's presentation Amira looks around her. She sees her grandparents, her brothers and their mates, she nuzzles her mate, Mosi. She smiles at her parents. The hyenas and Mosi's parents might come back but they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Princess and Loner were home and that's all that really matters.

The End

A/N: well their you have it! The end of Closer Than You Think! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I've been thinking of doing a sequel, let me know in a review if that's something you'd like. Once again, Thank You! Until next time! Bye!


	21. Bonus Scene

A/N: thanks to GunLizard, TMNTMentalistTLK lover, gms14, and thatcyotegirlwolf fir reviewing. So I know I said last chapter was the end but I read it again and I feel I left some questions unanswered that won't work for the sequel so I thought I'd do a bonus scene! Just so you know this chapter will be very very short. Just a short/sweet scene between Kovu and Kiara

Kiara and Kovu were walking back to Priderock after their night together. "How did you not realize who she was?"

Kovu chuckles. "I just wasn't really thinking it was possible that the little cub who was in the middle of nowhere could possibly be my daughter."

"Well what about her resemblance to my mother or the fact that she is exactly like me." Kiara giggles.

"Now that I did think of." Kovu tells her. "But like I just said I didn't think it was possible that she was my daughter."

Kiara gives him a look but let's it go. "Well I was miserable without my mate or my girl here with me."

"So was I." Kovu tells her. "About the mate part. I already had my girl with me." He adds quickly.

"Yeah." Kiara nods. "You had your girl with you. You just didn't realize it."

"That is correct." Kovu laughs. "So how long did you look?"

"Ummmmm." Kiara thinks for a minute. "We gave up after about six months maybe." Her voice reaching an octave higher.

"Really? Well did you happen to look in the Elephant Graveyard?" Kovu says smirking.

"A little bit." Kiara gives him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Oh." Kovu sighs. "No reason." But the smirks never leaves his face.

Kiara can't take it anymore. "What is it?! Why are you smirking like that?!"

Kovu jumps. "Wow Kiara don't wake up everyone in the Pridelands." He laughs. But Kiara doesn't laugh with him. "What. Are. You. Smirking. At?" She pauses between each word.

Kovu sighs. "Why did you go to the Elephant Graveyard alone?"

Because I-" Kiara begins, but then realizes something. "How did you know that?"

"There I went." Kovu shakes his head. "Saving you yet again."

"What are you-" then she realizes it. The lion who saved her from the hyenas. The dark lion she swore was Kovu. "That was you?"

Kovu nods. "Yep."

"How did you know?" She asks.

"Let me explain." Kovu tells her.

-Flashback-

For some reason Kovu could not get to sleep. He's never had problems getting to sleep. Why does he now? Princess went to sleep hours ago. He didn't feel the least bit tired, and the sun probably won't be coming up for a while. He decides he should just walk around, try to tire himself out.

He walks out of the cave and begins walking. He walks passed the river stopping to get a drink. He walks passed the hunting lands. The other river he found Princess at. He jumps over the river and continues walking. He walks up some rocks and passed some trees. He still doesn't feel tired.

Maybe if he tries running he'll eventually fall asleep. He runs as fast as he can. After a while he gets a pain in his side, but that happens every time he runs. It'll pass. After the pain passes his muscles start hurting. He stops for a minute. He walks for a while and the pain passes. He gets a feeling in his gut. Like something bad is going to happen. Someone is going to die. He quickly begins running again and after a few minutes realizes he is in the PRIDELANDS. Why was he here? His gut still told him that someone was in trouble. His gut feeling was practically telling him where to go. He found himself in the Elephant Graveyard.

He felt it hard to swallow. Was there a cub here in danger? His question was answered when he heard a loud roar. He ran in the direction of the roar. He saw the three hyenas who chased him fighting a lioness. The lioness was a beautiful dusty orange color. The lioness almost looked like...Kiara? He got a closer look. Yes! It was her! The hyenas were going to kill his love! His Kiara! Not if he could help it!

He ran at full force towards the hyenas. He shoves Shenzi off her, "Get away from her!" He roars.

Shenzi glares at him. "What are you doing here?!"

Kovu growls. "Stopping you. Now get out of here!"

The hyenas look at each other and nod. "Fine." Shenzi says. "We'll go. For now. But trust me when I say we'll be back." With that the hyenas run.

Kovu quickly turns his attention back to Kiara. Kiara looks up at him weakly. "Who are you?"

Kovu feels his heart sink. She must close to unconsciousness if she doesn't recognize him. He shakes his head and whispers "it's ok Kiara you're safe." He gives her a nuzzle.

Kiara looks up at him in a confused way. "How do you know my name?" Kovu shakes his head again. "Just rest Kiara you're tired."

"Who are you?" Kiara asks again. Kovu is about to respond before he hears Simba, Nala, and Vitani calling Kiara's name. Should he stay? Should he make sure Kiara is alright? Then he remembers. Princess! He left her alone!

He gives Kiara another quick nuzzle before running at full force towards their cave. A few hours later he returns. He runs and sees that Princess has not yet awakened. He sighs in relief. He settles down next to her to get some much needed sleep.

-End of Flashback-

"Wow." Kiara sighs. "So if you had been able to fall asleep I probably would be dead right now."

Kovu closes his eyes with a pained expression on his face as he imagines Kiara...dead. "Yeah I guess you would."

Kiara sees his expression and tries to lighten the mood. "Well I guess the kings had a plan for an early return for you."

Kovu smiles. "Yeah I guess they did."

The two return to Priderock. Kiara and Kovu settle down next to each other. Kiara licks his cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

Kovu smiles before licking her cheek. "It's my job right. I mean I bet I have to save you a lot more."

"Hey." Kiara whines. Then laughs. "Knowing me. Probably." The two lay down for some much needed sleep.

The End

A/N: ok this one was definitely the last chapter for this story. I swear. But I promise you there will be a sequel. I've got lots of plans and ideas. Hope you guys are as excited for it as I am. Thanks for reading!


End file.
